Neko x Boku SS
by xxcrystalinerose
Summary: Ayakashi Kan, apartemen untuk kaum elit. Dimana tiada kata 'damai' bagi Tetsuya—salahkan siluman kucing merangkap pelayan pribadinya itu. IxB SS parody. Slow-burn. Ini bukan genre romcom. [Mainly AkaKuro with other pairings]. Apdet dadakan 20/10.
1. 00 - Prolog

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ** **) belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Semua material referensi yang digunakan untuk membuat fic parodi abal ini milik Fujiwara Cocoa-san.** ** _I only own this fic for non-material use._**

 **Author's Notes:** Saya kembali. _Surprise, surprise!_ (Curhatan lanjutan di bawah.)

.

.

(Bab ini adalah hasil revisi, sehingga kontennya agak berubah. Maafkan kemampuan menulis saya jika terasa penurunannya, berhubung saya sudah cukup lama tidak mengarang dalam Bahasa Indonesia.)

Sosok berbalut sutra serba biru menghela napas. Angin musim semi membelai surai secerah langit, menggelitik rongga hidungnya dengan dingin musim dingin lalu.

Seiring dengan pergantian musim, tiba pula waktu baginya untuk memulai hal baru. _Kehidupan_ yang baru.

Sepasang ceruelan menatap datar gedung mewah berjarak lumayan jauh dari pagar besi pembatas. Taman-taman luas dengan berbagai bunga bermekaran dan pohon teduh nan menjulang memisahkan keduanya. Pagar hitam mengilap itu sangatlah tinggi sampai kepala harus didongakkan untuk melihat puncaknya.

"Ayakashi-Kan, ya?"

" _Maison de Ayakashi,_ maksudmu?"

"Iya, apartemen supermewah itu, 'kan?"

Merasa dibicarakan, kepala biru menengok ke kanan. Dua gadis asyik bercengkrama di trotoar sembari menilik gedung tinggi di sana, sesekali terkikik membayangkan hidup nyaman dan enak.

"Wah, tak heran gadis itu pindah ke sana," kata yang berambut sebatas pinggang dengan suara dipelankan. Bahasa tubuhnya mengisyaratkan objek pembicaraan. "Lihat saja _kimono_ -nya. Dia pasti orang kaya!"

"Bukankah tak wajar seseorang berkeliaran dengan _kimono_ hari begini?" balas kawannya yang bersurai hitam. "Tapi dia cantik sekali, lho. Mirip seorang _geisha._ "

Tubuh tiba-tiba diserang tremor, sosok biru itu menggigil. Sejenak tangannya memainkan rantai _shidare_ yang menuruni kanan kepalanya. Manik lazuardi bergulir ke setelan yang melekat di badan.

 _Nagajuban_ biru tak berlengan tersembunyi di bawah _hikizuri_ longgar yang kerahnya melorot sampai ke bahu. _Obi_ bercetak floral melingkar di pinggang beserta seutas kain putih yang disimpul pita.

Baginya, tidak ada yang aneh dari penampilannya. Semuanya normal, termasuk fakta bahwa ia kemari dengan, secara harfiah, hanya membawa badan dan baju.

"Yo, Tetsu!"

Tersentak, sosok yang dipanggil 'Tetsu' itu mendapati seorang berkemeja putih degan lengan yang digulung sampai siku dan rompi hitam longgar. Kulitnya lumayan gelap dengan surai biru dongker yang dipotong cepak.

"Aomine-kun," balasnya dengan senyum supertipis sembari Aomine membuka gerbang. Pria itu adalah sahabat karibnya yang entah bagaimana dapat selalu menemukannya ketika sedang butuh.

Begitu jalan masuk tersedia, Aomine langsung merangkulnya sambil mengusap kasar puncak kepalanya.

"Ohisashiburi, Tetsu! Sopan dan unyu seperti biasanya, _naa?_ " seringai nakal si biru tua memamerkan taring yang terlalu tajam untuk disebut normal.

Ekspresi Tetsuya menggelap dalam sekejap. Pandangan dilarikan ke pakaian, kemudian ke wajah sumringah Aomine, dan terakhir ke dua gadis yang membeku saat dihunjam tatapan menusuk.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-kun. Aku bersyukur sampai detik ini aku masih seorang _lelaki._ "

Bagian terakhir sengaja dikeraskan. Melihat dua gadis yang tadinya asyik rasan-rasan bungkam seketika, Tetsuya mengulum senyum kemenangan.

.

.

 **00.**

 **Prolog**

.

.

 _Tempat ini adalah Ayakashi-Kan. Nama aslinya_ Maison de Ayakashi. _Apartemen elit yang mana penghuninya hanya orang-orang tertentu._

"Bagaimana hidupmu, Aomine-kun?"

Tanya Tetsuya begitu _lift_ yang mereka tumpangi bergerak. Bukannya langsung menjawab, sahabat karibnya itu malah menggaruk tengkuk sambil mendumelkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarnya. Alisnya tertaut dalam… frustrasi?

Karena Aomine tak membalas, pemuda ber- _kimono_ itu melanjut, "Apa di sini pelayanannya enak?"

"Eh, kau tidak tahu, ya?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alis. "Begini, Tetsu—uh, aku bukan penghuni apartemen ini."

Kepala baby blue dimiringkan penuh tanda tanya. "Maksudnya….?"

"Pernah dengar tentang _Secret Service?_ " Pria tan berdeham jaim ketika Tetsuya menggeleng. Kentara ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang—baginya—memaluan. "Semacam _bodyguard_ atau pelayan pribadi. Dan… aku termasuk salah satunya."

"Apa hidupmu sesedih itu sampai rela diperbabu, Aomine-kun?"

Denting _lift_ tiba-tiba terdengar seperti alarm yang memekakkan telinga.

"… kenapa kata-katamu mentah sekali?"

Merasa yang biru gelap tersinggug, biru yang lebih cerah memasang tampang inosen.

Tetsuya perlahan melangkah keluar, berhati-hati supaya jalinan kimononya tidak terjerat. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah jendela besar yang terbuka, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura ke dalam lantai perhentian mereka.

"Jadi, apa klienmu yang memberikan itu?" sembari Aomine menuntunnya ke kamar, Tetsuya mencuri pandang pada kalung rantai yang menggantung di leher sahabatnya. Ia memang terkenal observan sejak dulu, dan seingatnya Aomine Daiki bukanlah penggemar aksesori.

"Oh, ini?" Aomine menarik liontin yang tersembunyi di bawah kerah kemejanya. Liontin itu berbentuk bola, sepertinya terbuat dari kristal dengan kilau-kilau kecil keemasan di dalamnya. "Ya, begitulah. Dia akan serius membunuhku kalau sampai hilang."

Mata kalung berpulang ke tempat asal. Tetsuya serasa melihat berjuta bintang dalam bola bening itu. _Terlihat seperti barang perempuan,_ batinnya, sekilas mengingat satu dari dua kegemaran konkret sahabatnya.

Bunyi _ceklak_ kunci memecah lamunan Tetsuya.

"Ya, sudah sampai." Ujar Aomine sembari menarik kunci dari lubangnya, kemudian diserahkan ke tangan Tetsuya yang sudah menunggu. "Ini kamar nomor 11, lantai enam. Aku di nomor 7, lantai empat, jadi mampirlah kalau butuh apa-apa."

"Bukannya setiap penghuni mendapatkan agen SS-nya sendiri?"

Pria cobalt mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya dia belum datang," alisnya potek sesaat, seolah terbayang sesuatu yang _sangat_ tidak mengenakkan. "Mungkin khusus hari ini, aku akan menjadi _Secret Service_ -mu. Sial, kuharap aku jadi agenmu saja, Tetsu."

Tetsuya tak paham dengan perkataan barusan, tapi karena ia dididik untuk menjadi anak sopan dan berbakti, ia hanya menjawab, "Terima kasih, Aomine-kun."

 _Pelayan pribadi, ya?_

.

.

"Ini… ini berlebihan."

Gumam Tetsuya, meneliti tiap meter persegi kamarnya yang ternyata luar biasa luas. Jangankan kamar, rumah manapun yang pernah ia diami dahulu tidak dapat menyaingi _satu_ kamar di Ayakashi-Kan. Bagaimana tidak?

Dengan kamar mandi beratribut lengkap, TV _flat screen_ di ruang tamu bersofa empuk, dan kasur _queen size_ yang cukup untuk ditempati setidaknya tiga orang dirinya, Tetsuya merasa seakan dirinya akan hidup dalam kemewahan mulai hari ini.

Hidup mewah, ya.

 _Tunggu, siapa yang membayar uang sewanya?!_

Sambil gemetar penuh horor, Tetsuya merogoh sebuah dompet dari balik obinya. Ketika dibuka, isinya hanya beberapa lembar 1000 yen dan receh yang mustahil untuk makan tiga kali tiap hari dalam minggu ini.

Dengan fasilitas sebagus ini, akan butuh puluhan—jika tidak, ratusan—ribu yen untuk membayar semuanya.

Mungkin nanti ia akan minta pertanggungjawaban Aomine—karena pria itulah yang mengajaknya kemari. Jika ia sendiri yang bayar, maka sejarah moneter Tetsuya (dan nyawa serta harga diri Aomine) akan berakhir seketika ini juga.

Mengesampingkan biaya sewa, Tetsuya menghampiri pintu kaca menuju balkon. Hampir semua tirai disibakkan hingga dunia tampak dari dalam rumah barunya. Cahaya mentari pukul sembilan memenuhi ruangannya dengan sensasi hangat.

Setelah puas berjemur, Tetsuya baru teringat akan tujuan utamanya masuk ke dalam. "Ah, ganti baju." gumamnya sembari membuka pintu _walk-in closet_ di dinding barat. Terdapat beberapa pasang yukata putih polos di dalamnya.

Tetsuya ingin membeli baju lain, namun apa daya, isi dompet mengatakan tidak.

Meletakkan satu setel di matras, ia mulai melucuti kimononya. Mulai dari _obi_ , _hikizuri,_ hingga tersisa _nagajuban_ saja. _Geta_ dan _tabi_ dilepas dan diganti dengan sandal kamar. Lembar sutra biru dilipat dengan rapi, kemudian masuk ditelan lemari.

Baru saja Tetsuya hendak melepas _nagajuban_ -nya, sesuatu mengalihkan perhatian.

"Nyaan~"

"Eh?"

Terhenyak, Tetsuya mendapati seekor kucing bertubuh ramping yang tengah meloncat dengan lihainya dari pagar balkon. Kaki-kaki kecil itu membawa si kucing ke hadapannya.

"Oh, kucing. Halo," ia tersenyum. Dari sananya ia memang pecinta binatang, jadilah ia berlutut untuk membelai bulu lembut si kucing yang semerah delima.

"Siapa tuanmu?" Tetsuya bertanya lembut. Mengherankan, bagaimana bisa kucing liar menyusup ke kamar seseorang di lantai enam? Dan tentu saja si kucing tidak berbicara. Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah ekor yang bergoyang antusias.

Tetsuya mengamati makhluk itu lekat-lekat. Lapisan bulunya terlihat mewah dan rapi, seperti permata rubi. Tak lupa warna mata yang eksotik; janggal, sebelah kanan sewarna tubuhnya dan yang kiri berkilat keemasan.

"Nya?" ucap Tetsuya, mengimitasi suara kucing merah itu. Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa pelan. "Tunggu sebentar, nyanko. Aku akan memakai yukata ini, nya?"

Menurut, si kucing langsung masuk posisi duduk anteng.

Kemudian Tetsuya melanjutkan acara gantinya yang sakral. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang untuk mendapati si kucing masih terduduk dengan mata tertuju ke arahnya, dan entah kenapa ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

.

.

.

"Oh, sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

Baru saja ia melangkah keluar kamar berbalut yukata putihnya, Tetsuya disambut Aomine yang sedari tadi menunggu sampai terkantuk-kantuk. Netra cobaltnya melihat ke arah kucing merah yang bersantai di dekapan sang sahabat.

"Sebenarnya ini kucing siapa, Aomine-kun?" pemuda baby blue mulai kepo. Sambil menuju elevator untuk memulai tur keliling, jarinya tak absen menggaruk belakang kuping hewan itu.

Sekali lagi Tetsuya tak paham ketika Aomine sweatdrop setelah pertanyaannya diajukan. "Dia... itu—kucing peliharaan kita. M-Maksudku, kucing itu bukan benar-benar milik seseorang di sini, j-jadi kami merawatnya..."

Lalu Aomine memalingkan muka seakan refleksi diri di dinding elevator lebih menarik dari lawan bicaranya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang dan bulu kuduknya serasa berdiri lagi; Tetsuya akhirnya berkomentar cangggung, "Pantas saja dia jinak sekali."

Kucing merah itu mengeong senang.

.

.

.

"Ini taman _rooftop_ kita."

Mungkin samar, tetapi kedua iris Tetsuya berkilat dengan paduan kagum dan tertarik. Bagaimana tidak jika disuguhi pemandangan taman bunga yang indah? Sebuah gazebo berdiri di tengah area taman dan ada bangku beserta meja yang diatur sedemikian rupa.

"Mungkin kau bisa bersantai disini. Rasanya seperti bisa melihat seluruh kota—" langkah mereka terhenti beberapa jarak dari salah satu meja. Aomine mendecakkan lidah. "—Sialan."

Heran mengapa pria itu menyumpah, Tetsuya mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Pemuda—lebih seperti pria—berkulit putih bersih, kontras dengan sahabatnya yang terkenal gosong itu, tengah duduk dengan kepala bertumpu pada sebelah tangan. Helai keemasan agaknya berkibar terkena angin sepoi-sepoi. Tubuh semampainya tertutup kemeja putih dan kardigan cokelat. Tak lupa bulu mata lentik yang membingkai iris sewarna topaz, melengkapi aura _bishonen_ yang dipancarkannya.

Dengan gerak _slow-mo_ ala adegan dramatis, sosok itu menengokkan kepala pirangnya dengan senyum ceria yang mengembang. "Aominecchi!" panggilnya dengan penuh semangat.

 _-cchi?_

"Che, Kise." ujar Aomine dengan gaya sok tidak peduli. Sambil berkacak pinggang layaknya tokoh antagonis, pria remang-remang itu menambahkan, "Kupikir siapa."

"Hidoi-ssu! Begitu caramu memperlakukan seorang klien?" Pria yang dipanggil Kise merajuk. Mulut dicibirkan seakan baru saja menerima perlakuan paling tidak adil di seluruh penjuru dunia.

 _-ssu?_

"Ano," sela Tetsuya, melangkah untuk menempatkan dirinya antara duo blueband itu. "Anda siapa, ya? Sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu—"

Tangan Aomine tiba-tiba mendarat di bahunya. "Jangan, Tetsu! Dia suka sekali dengan—"

"Ten..."

"Eh?" kedua biru berkorus kompak. Heran ketika Kise spontan berdiri dengan mata terbelalak. Kedua tangan terkepal erat di sisi tubuh.

"TENSHICCHI-SSU!" Pria bersurai mentega berteriak, secara magis sudah melesat dari posisi awal ke depan Tetsuya—yang berakhir terjangkit epilepsi dadakan akibat kedua belah bahu yang diguncang dengan tenaga berlebih.

Untung saja kucing merah yang digendongnya sudah menghindar sebelum penyet.

"Kamu malaikat, kan?! Sudah pasti malaikat-ssu!" Perkataan Kise terdengar samar. Pusing mulai memenuhi kepala Tetsuya. Hancur sudah imejinya setelah tahu persona kekanakan bertolak belakang dengan penampilan tampan menggiurkan.

"Hoi, Kise! Kau membunuhnya!" Aomine menengahi seperti kakak yang overprotektif. Memisahkan si kuudere dari kliennya yang hiperaktif.

"Gomen, gomen." Kise tertawa canggung. "Namaku Kise Ryouta-ssu! Aku tinggal di kamar 7. Tetangga baru, ya? Siapa namamu, tenshicchi?"

Hujan rentetan pertanyaan itu sangat tidak membantu. "Salam kenal, Kise-kun. Tetsuya—dan jangan seenaknya memberiku panggilan, itu menjijikkan."

"Kalian berdua sama jahatnya-ssu." Kise menangis pelangi.

"Aomine-kun, apakah semua penghuni disini sama anehnya?" tanya Tetsuya polos, tak menghiraukan Kise yang pundung mengais tanah.

Aomine menepuk bahunya bijak dan berpetuah, "Percayalah, kau belum melihat semuanya."

Mungkin ia merasa terabaikan, Tetsuya sampai dapat merasakan sinis dalam tatapan heterokrom kucing temuannya itu, tertuju sepenuhnya pada Kise Ryouta.

.

.

.

Tak disangka, tur keliling apartemen kelewat luas ini sungguh melelahkan. Padahal tidak semua lantainya mereka besuk. Taman, lobi, pemandian umum terlewati, berakhir dengan _lounge_. Seingatnya Tetsuya melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang tampaknya _sedikit_ lebih tua dari Aomine di balik _bar_.

Kini, mereka sudah kembali ke habitat asli.

"Oh, aku harus mencari Kise sialan itu—dia pasti keluyuran." Komentar Aomine sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan. Tangan satunya digunakan untuk mengusap puncak kepala Tetsuya yang terlalu lelah untuk merespon. "Jaa na, Tetsu!"

Pria bersurai cobalt itu berbalik dan melambai sebelum berbelok ke arah pintu elevator. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengunci diri dalam kamarnya.

Ia melupakan seekor kucing yang ikut masuk dan berbaur dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Ugh..."

Tetsuya terpaksa menghembuskan napas ketika sesuatu mengganggu tidurnya. Rasa-rasanya seperti sesuatu tengah menindihnya—padahal tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya dalam kamar ini.

Atau jangan-jangan tempat ini berhantu dan Aomine tidak mengatakan apapun tentangnya.

Ketika hawa tiba-tiba mendingin, Tetsuya membuka mata untuk menarik selimut dan mengubur tubuh di dalamnya, namun ternyata lembar fabrik itu tidak bergerak. Tetsuya mencoba duduk. Apa daya, ia masih bergeming dalam posisi awal.

Penglihatannya diburamkan kantuk, namun samar-samar ia dapat melihat siluet seseorang. Dari perawakannya sepertinya bergender sama. Mengedip beberapa kali, kini tampak bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris rubi-emas.

"S... Siapa?" layaknya penglihatan, tutur katanya pun tak jelas.

Kekeh mistis disuarakan sosok scarlet. "Aku kucing yang datang untuk membalas budi." Kata-katanya pun terdengar mistis. Dalam akal sehat Tetsuya, tidak ada yang namanya 'hewan membalas budi'. Lagipula sudah jelas kalau sosok ini bukanlah hewan—

—Hanya saja ia pemuda aneh bertelinga dan berekor kucing.

"Ini pasti mimpi." Gumam Tetsuya cepat sambil kembali merebahkan diri.

"Ini _bukan_ mimpi." Sanggah pemuda mencurigakan itu, namun yang bersurai biru tak peduli. Mata dipejamkan dengan niat hendak kembali tidur.

"Kalau mau bicara besok saja. Dan... tolong menyingkirlah dari selimutku."

Terbayang pemuda itu mengibas ekor dengan suka cita, sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan. "Baiklah jika itu yang Tetsuya mau." Tukas si scarlet misterius sembari perlahan menuruni ranjang dan berganti duduk di sebelahnya.

Selang lima menit kemudian, lagi-lagi Tetsuya merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Tubuh dimiringkan menghadap dinding, berpaling dari penghuni dadakan kamarnya. Dalam hati ia tertawa geli.

 _Seekor kucing membalas budi? Mustahil._

.

.

.

Perlahan azure kembar terbuka dan disambut cerianya mentari pagi. Tangan ditarik ke wajah untuk mengusap kedua kelopak mata. Napas dihembus dalam satu lenguhan malas.

"Pagi..."

Gumam Tetsuya dengan suara sarat kantuk. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman kala sensasi berat menahannya untuk duduk.

 _Berat...?_

"Ohayou, Tetsuya."

Suara itu mengalun horor di telinga, menumpas segala kantuk yang tersisa dan mengubahnya menjadi suatu kengerian sempurna.

Setelah itu barulah terasa bahwa Tetsuya nyaris jadi sandwich antara matras dan tubuh seseorang. Kuping kucing itu, surai semerah stroberi itu, ekor berjumlah sepa—tunggu, sepasang?

"JADI SEMALAM BUKAN MIMPI?!"

Setelah kesadaran menamparnya telak barulah Tetsuya memekik histeris. Dipacu adrenalin dan dengan wajah diliputi ngeri luar biasa, ia melayangkan satu tinju ke perut oknum tak bertanggungjawab.

Sayang sekali oknum yang dimaksud dianugerahi refleks yang tidak manusiawi hingga berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari hantaman bogem Tetsuya. Dengan kelincahan seekor kucing, si setan merah melompat ke sisi ranjang.

"Memang bukan," ujarnya santai, buntut bergoyang sana-sini penuh semangat masa muda. "Kau kira aku ini apa?"

"SUDAH JELAS KAU ITU PK!" sebuah bantal melayang menemani jeritan Tetsuya seolah memergoki om-om pedo yang menyelinap kala malam tiba. Yukata berkerah merosot dirapikan buru-buru demi menghindari tampilan aurat berlebih.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi berujar dengan sarkas terselip. Seringainya memamerkan kanina meruncing abnormal. "Dan aku takkan meninggalkanmu meski kau memintanya."

Merasa kedua manik berbeda kroma itu menelisik—mungkin sampai ke relung hati terdalam—Tetsuya otomatis mengkeret. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa sangat kecil... dan apa tadi katanya? _Tidak akan pergi?_

"Benar sekali. Biarkan aku mengulanginya lagi," Akashi membungkuk separuh, bukan hormat sejati namun sebatas formalitas. Sebelah tangan disilangkan di atas jantung, dan dengan suara manis namun beracun ia berkata,

"Akashi Seijuurou, disini sebagai _Secret Service_. Ada permintaan kah, _Tuan_?"

 _Oh, tidak_. Tetsuya dapat melihat visi hidup damainya pecah berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

Sebentar, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Jadi kucing kemarin itu kau?"

"Benar sekali."

"Jadi..." kedua alis bertemu, Tetsuya menginspeksi pemuda itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kemudian sesuatu membuat wajahnya memanas. Tenggorokannya terasa kering seketika. "Jadi—jadi, jadi—kemarin waktu... ganti baju..."

Akashi berbalik dengan ekstra watados. Sejenak terlihat seperti ia menahan tawa.

"Jadi pacarmu? Langsung ke pelaminan saja, Sayang."

"AKASHI-KUN MESUM!"

.

.

 **Shidare —** Rangkaian bunga dari sutra, biasa digabungkan dengan kanzashi (hiasan rambut).

 **Nagajuban —** Dalaman untuk kimono, biasanya putih dan kerahnya terlihat setelah setelan dipakai lengkap.

 **Hikizuri (susohiki) —** Mirip furisode dalam hal model lengan (panjang se-mata kaki), namun bagian bawahnya juga lebih panjang, sekitar 2 meter. Hanya dipakai oleh geisha.

 **[Youkai Corner]**

 **Nekomata** adalah siluman kucing berekor dua (sejenis bakeneko, tapi jauh lebih kuat). Semakin panjang ekornya, semakin tinggi kemampuan spiritualnya. Dikatakan memiliki kekuatan ilusi dan mampu memberi kutukan yang ampuh.

 **[Pojok Curhatan Author]**

Kaget, nggak?

Wah, saya sudah hilang hampir dua tahun, ya. Kalau penasaran, waktu itu saya habiskan untuk menyelesaikan serial orisinil. _Well,_ nggak semuanya, tapi sebagian besar sudah beres.

Saya kembali karena sedang stres dan butuh menulis sesuatu yang lebih ringan. Maklum, serial saya cukup berat dari segi riset dan tema, jadi... maklum lah, butuh _refreshing._ Berhubung saya sudah mendekati UN, masa depan serial ini kurang meyakinkan, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk menamatkannya!

.

.

 **[Omake]**

"Apa maksudmu dengan _kucing peliharaan_ , hah?"

Dihadapi Akashi yang tersenyum keriting, Aomine ketar-ketir. Sedari tadi lututnya tidak berhenti gemetar akibat fokusnya yang terpaku pada sepasang belati heterokromatik. Alih-alih kuping hewan yang dimaksud, kini pemuda ceri itu bagai menumbuhkan tanduk setan.

(Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, dia _memang_ setan, sih.)

Dengan wajah ditegarkan, Aomine bermaksud membela harga dirinya. "Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku tidak berbicara apa-apa soal wujud kucingmu! Lagipula cepat atau lambat Tetsu akan curiga—"

"Jadi kau menyamakanku dengan kucing rumahan, Daiki?" nadanya datar namun menusuk. Teringat bahwa _rumahan_ dan _murahan_ adalah isomer struktur alfabetis. "Kau harus melihat dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kau juga _anjingnya_ Ryouta?"

"Dia _klien_ ku, bukan _majikan_ ku!"

Abai dengan protes, Akashi merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda melingkar secara gaib. Aomine menatap horor ke benda itu ketika rekan sesama pelayannya itu memutar-mutarnya berporos telunjuk.

"Mungkin aku harus membenahi konsepmu tentang kata 'peliharaan'." Ujar pemuda merah dengan seringai iblis. "Bagaimana kalau dengan praktek langsung? Aku yakin pelajaran ini akan lebih mudah dipahami, _Aomine Daiki_."

"TIDAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

Di area bar sana, Kise bertopang dagu dengan wajah bosan.

" _Dasar anak muda."_

.

.

.

 **00\. Prolog** **/END.**


	2. 01 - The Cat and Me (Part A)

_Tetsuya,_

 _Kemarin aku menemukan seekor anjing yang nakal. Aku meninggalkannya di depan kamarmu. Mungkin kau mau mengadopsinya. xx_

Begitulah isi surat yang Tetsuya temukan di nakasnya pagi ini.

Setelah insiden kemarin, ia pergi tidur dengan firasat buruk bahwa ia akan bangun tertindih dedemit kucing lagi. Namun, hal pertama yang dilihatnya sehabis bangun adalah secarik kertas bertulisan dan sebuah kunci aneh.

 _Dan apa-apaan itu gambar kucing di pojok kanan bawah?_

Resmilah konklusi Tetsuya terkait Akashi Seijuurou; aneh.

Di hadapan cermin, badan diputar kanan-kiri. Tetsuya memastikan penampilannya dapat diterima masyarakat walau bermodal yukata pinjaman dan selendang floral kesukaan semata.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Tetsuya menuju pintu sambil menimang kunci aneh-aneh imut. Mental disiapkan untuk menghadapi kemungkinan harus menyapa siluman scarlet.

"Selamat pagi—"

Lengan Tetsuya mendadak lemas, gagang terlepas begitu saja dari genggaman. Mulut menganga tanpa diminta. Bimbang antara kasihan atau ingin tertawa.

"—Aomine-kun?"

 **Neko x Boku SS by xxcrystalinerose**

 **黒子のバスケ** **belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **妖狐** **僕** **SS belongs to Fujiwara Cocoa**

 **Warning:** **OOC, AU, Sho-ai** **, sarkas berlebih, pairing mungkin tidak sesuai selera. Ada plotnya. Ini bukan 100% romcom. Mainly AkaKuro.** **Personality ExtraGame!Akashi.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **01a.**

 **ねことぼく**

 **(The Cat and Me)**

Debam pintu tertutup seolah membuatnya tuli—Tetsuya merasa déjà vu mendengarnya.

"Yo, Tetsu." Meski gigi bergemeletuk, Aomine Daiki berusaha _stay cool._ Namun Tetsuya tahu bahwa dibalik penampakan sok kerennya itu, sang sahabat merasa amat tersiksa. Terbukti dari alis potek yang menemani kalimat sarat sarkas, "Sudah puas tidur cantiknya?"

Dahi si baby blue mengernyit rada tak terima. Diamatinya sang sahabat; terikat, bukan dengan benang merah di kelingking namun dengan rantai dan kalung anjing di leher. Digembok ke tiang terdekat pula.

Tetsuya baru tahu Aomine punya kecenderungan masokistik.

"Aku setengah menyangka Akashi-kun yang akan menyambutku," ujarnya, lengkap dengan dengusan songong dan dada dibusungkan layaknya bangsawan norak. "Bukankah itu tugas pelayan, _pelayan_?"

"Akashi _yang itu, menunggu_ di depan pintumu?" Aomine memutar bola mata sebagai penegasan, "Kalau iya, berarti aku kaisar Jepang."

Tetsuya memasuki mode kontemplasi. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang novel fantasi ternyata tak membantu.

Siapa sangka ada pelayan yang enggan berada di sisi majikannya setiap saat? Yang ada malah ia menyuruh seorang rekan kerja menyambut majikannya. Apakah sistem kasta telah dihapus dari muka bumi dari segi figuratif pula?

"... jadi sampai kapan kau akan membiarkanku seperti ini?"

Lamunannya terpecah. Teringat kunci misterius dan kawan yang butuh diselamatkan, Tetsuya bergegas membebaskan Aomine dari genggaman pilar yang absolut.

.

.

"Mood-mu sepertinya sedang baik pagi ini, Akashi."

Nijimura Shuuzo keheranan. Melihat kouhai-nya menyiapkan sarapan sambil menggumamkan nada random adalah hal yang luar biasa aneh. Apalagi dengan buntut kembar yang geyal-geyol mengikuti gumaman ceria si pemilik.

"Hmm, begitulah." jawab Akashi singkat. Harum vanila menguar seiring mengepulnya awan teh di teko kaca yang digelutinya.

Nijimura mengangguk mafhum, perhatiannya dikembalikan pada mangkuk-mangkuk kecil ochazuke, pikirannya melayang pada pesanan _dua dashi, satu genmaicha._

"Jadi, bagaimana anak itu?" sambil mengira-ngira banyak kuah yang diperlukan, Nijimura mencuri pandang ke si setan merah, memastikan aura bahagia itu bukan jejadian. "Perkenalan kalian sepertinya... _berkesan_."

Kalimat barusan diniati sebagai sindiran, namun yang ia dapat dari si kucing adalah senyum melankolis yang sama sekali tidak kompatibel dengan perangai absolut seenak jidatnya.

"Seperti yang kukira." lagi-lagi jawaban padat dan mistis.

Hening menyesakkan mengikuti. Kelontengan pecah-belah mengisi sunyi. Jadilah Nijimura merasa _awkward_ sendiri—dan agaknya takut. Entah kenapa, jika tidak sedang mode oyakoro, Akashi malah _lebih menyeramkan_.

Atmosfer senyap mendapat interupsi ketika Akashi, tanpa alih perhatian dari pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba menyeletuk; "Oh, Tetsuya. Kau membawa anjingnya Ryouta, kah?"

Menengok ke arah sana, sekarang Nijimura tidak tahu mana yang lebih berpotensi membalik dunia; kelakuan ababil Akashi atau seorang remaja moe berbalut fabrik bunga-bunga yang tengah menyeret Aomine Daiki dengan sebuah rantai.

.

.

Tetsuya bukan cenayang, namun firasatnya lebih sering benar daripada tidak.

Tersebutlah Akashi Seijuurou dengan seringai yang berstatus ambigu antara angkuh dan terhibur. Pria itu berdiri di balik konter bar, membawa seperangkat sarapan di atas nampan— _untuknya, kah?_ —dengan lelaki bersurai hitam, berbibir _offside_ , dan mimik paling terskandal yang pernah Tetsuya lihat di sisinya.

"Selamat pagi, Daiki." sapa Akashi, lengkap dengan watados terbaik. "Sepertinya Tetsuya berhasil menjinakkanmu, eh?"

Kontras dengan kalem nan tampan 'pelayan'-nya, raut sahabat sejak zaman baheula Tetsuya mengisyaratkan kesiapan untuk menghabisi Akashi.

 **"Akashiiiiii..."** Aomine menggeram murka begitu mereka berhasil mencapai _lounge_. Kuda-kuda sudah disiapkan, postur bak pejuang kemerdekaan sebelum perang dimulai.

"Maju sini, kucing brengse—"

"Aomine-kun, duduk."

Dengan satu tarikan mantap, Aomine terjungkal ke lantai.

"HUOGH—Hoi, Tetsu! Apa-apaan itu?!" jerit 'sahabat'nya tak terima, kemudian terbatuk hebat karena kalung terkutuk yang masih melingkari lehernya. "Aku buka—JANGAN MELIHATKU SEPERTI ITU!"

"Aomine-kun, mengonggong."

"AKU BUKAN ANJING!"

"Tetsuyacchi, ohayou-ssu!" Gerudukan Kise yang bergabung dadakan membuat suasana makin ramai. Tetsuya merasa sebagian kecil dirinya mati perlahan mendengar _nickname_ semena-mena itu dilontarkan.

Pria bersurai keemasan itu mengerem langkah ketika melihat kondisi _Secret Service-_ nya yang mengenaskan. Bukannya khawatir, ia malah berujar ceria, "Wah, kalung itu cocok sekali di lehermu, Aominecchi!"

"Iya, kan?" Tetsuya menimpali, raut datar triplek menyembunyikan sadisme tak terhingga. Biasanya dia sayang teman, tapi sekali-sekali mendzalimi orang ternyata seru juga.

"Aominecchi, berguling!"

"JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN, KISEEEE!"

.

.

Setelah insiden _roleplay_ menjurus penyiksaan lahir dan batin, Tetsuya berakhir duduk dengan aransemen teraneh sepanjang kurang lebih dua dekade hidupnya.

Di hadapannya, Kise yang menatapnya seolah ia harta karun nasional, ochazuke yang masih mengepul terlupakan begitu saja; Aomine yang beringas melahap sarapannya, terbebas dari kalung anjing yang kini tergeletak _awkward_ di tengah meja mereka—

"Aku tidak bisa makan jika seperti ini, Akashi-kun."

—Neko-Akashi hanya mengeong, seolah bola bulu itu merasa tidak ada salahnya memonopoli pangkuan orang. Tetsuya gereget mendorong si setan merah sampai jatuh—maunya, jika tidak karena satu buntut kelewat panjang yang menoyor hidungnya.

Hidung Tetsuya diserang geli. Terbesit godaan pada nurani untuk bersin ke muka kucing songong itu.

"Kalian cocok banget-ssu!" Komentar Kise, abai dengan keselamatan diri. Di sebelahnya, Aomine mendelik horor. "Sama-sama imu—"

Satu desisan keki sudah cukup untuk membuat si pirang mengunci lisan dan ingat mati.

Sepi lagi. Tetsuya berusaha menyuap salmon rebus sebisanya. Tingkah polah Kise berusaha dianggapnya angin lalu. Mengacuhkan keberadaan Akashi—yang ini agak sulit.

Pemuda _baby blue_ itu tahu kalau kucing memang peliharaan berperangai seenak dengkul, tapi Akashi bukan peliharaan.

(Jangan salah paham, Tetsuya seorang pecinta hewan. Bukan berarti sedari tadi ia tidak bernafsu membuang jauh-jauh kucing jejadian yang satu ini.)

"Akashi-kun manja sekali," senewen, Tetsuya beralih taktik ke pengecaman publik. Tengkuk berbulu _scarlet_ dipungut semena-mena. Si empunya mengeong protes sebelum dijatuhkan begitu saja ke lantai berkarpet. "Hus. Kalau sebegitu inginnya jadi kucingku, setidaknya biarkan aku makan."

Aomine dan Kise bertepuk tangan sarat sarkasme. " _Nice,_ Tetsu(yacchi)." Ujar keduanya, bangga melihat pawang singa (kecil) beraksi.

Neko-Akashi mendengus. Miasma gelap tiba-tiba berkumpul dari seluruh penjuru ruangan, berpusar dengan episentrum makhluk kecil itu, perlahan meninggi dan membentuk sewujud manusia.

Sosok bersurai hemoglobin tersenyum miring. Tanpa restunya, Akashi merebut tangan Tetsuya dan mengecupnya lembut. Kedua alis Tetsuya kontan terpilin berlatarkan wajah triplek, tetapi alarm internal meraung dalam panik dan sejumput nostalgia yang tidak teridentifikasi asal muasalnya.

"Beres, Malaikatku," seringai Akashi membuat bulu kuduk Tetsuya gonjang-ganjing. "Tantanganmu kuterima. Asal tahu saja, aku tidak akan segan mencakar kalau Tetsuya nakal, _nya_."

Dengan itu, jelmaan kucing balik kanan-bubar, meninggalkan Aomine yang cengo dan Kise yang tersenyum nista. Begitu otak kembali _online,_ sepasang iris biru muda itu memicing tidak suka pada duo kopi susu.

"Kise-kun, berhenti cengar-cengir. Ada apa sih? Sudah jelas kalau itu hanya gestur hormat." Tetsuya menggerutu, meski hatinya terserang déjà vu untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari.

Sebelum si pirang _bishie_ menjawab, _partner_ biru dongkernya main sosor dengankritikyang kebelet ingin dimuntahkan.

"Entah, si cebol itu berlagak aneh sejak kau disini." Ujar Aomine dengan bumbu dendam kesumat. Masih sensi dengan 'sesi pembelajaran' kebut semalam.

"Aominecchi, kalau diganyang Akashicchi bukan tanggung jawabku-ssu—" Kise memekik seriosa ketika dihadiahi jitakan penuh sayang. Sambil mengusap pucuk kepala dan memelototi oknum penganiayaan, ia melanjut, "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Akashicchi tersenyum sesering itu."

Tetsuya mengalih pandang pada arah menghilangnya Akashi. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pemuda itu, tapi ia tak tahu tepatnya _apa_.

"Sebenarnya Akashi-kun itu jenis orangnya yang bagaimana?"

"Menurut Tetsuyacchi bagaimana?"

"Kurang tahu diri, kurang ajar, dan kurang tinggi."

"… suatu hari kejujuranmu akan membunuh orang, Tetsu."

Kise tergelak mendengar respon _deadpan_ yang diajukan. Setelah puas memboroskan kocek tawanya, lelaki _blonde_ itu menawarkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di jalan saja? Biar lebih seru-ssu!"

Menguarkan tanda tanya, Tetsuya memiringkan kepala memohon eksplanasi.

"Sudah jelas kau butuh baju, Tetsu!" Aomine menudingkan jari ke setelan Tetsuya yang apa adanya. "Kalau berkeliaran seperti itu, kau bakal jadi bahan rasan-rasan orang."

Tersinggung, Tetsuya mencibir. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianku."

"Seleramu kudet."

.

.

Tetsuya melongo ronde dua.

Kali ini biang kerok keterkejutannya adalah sebuah _Audi_ hitam yang terparkir ganteng di depan gerbang Ayakashi-Kan, seolah mampu membaca niat _tenant_ untuk jalan-jalan. Kilap cat hitamnya menyilaukan mata. Kemudian jendela _front seat_ bergulir turun—

—dan trio biru-kuning-biru itu disambut pemandangan Akashi di kursi pengemudi.

"Kudengar kalian mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Akashi, seganteng mobil yang dikemudikannya. Di saku jasnya tersisip sepasang _sunglasses_ ala serial pria-pria bersetel hitam yang siap membasmi alien.

Disuguhi perwujudan Akashi, Tetsuya membatin ngaco, _jangan-jangan Akashi-kun alien yang menyamar jadi agen penyusup._

"Kenapa harus kau yang menyetir?" Aomine melayangkan protes.

Alih-alih versus bicara, Kise-lah yang memberi penjelasan. "Terakhir kali Aominecchi yang nyetir, kita kena tilang-ssu."

"Dan melayanglah lima ratus ribu yen-ku," sambung Akashi, sama sekali tidak berniat membela.

(Diketahui bahwa hari ini, Aomine Daiki tertikam pedang sarkasme dua kali.)

"Sudah sampai," ujar Akashi, melepas sunglasses-nya selagi melirik ke kursi penumpang yang dihuni seonggok makhluk dim yang sekarat.

Aomine terkulai lemas, tubuh setengah merosot dari duduknya dan nyaris tercekik sabuk pengaman sendiri. "Kucing sialan—uuggh, rasanya mau muntah saja..." keluh lelaki dim itu, nama tersangka dirapal khusyuk dalam kutukan.

Lain Aomine, lain Kise. Si pirang berisik tidak seberisik biasanya. Jangkung 189 sentinya tertekuk, dahi disandarkan ke jok pengemudi. "S-Sasuga, Akashicchi... lihai seperti biasanya-ssu—" napasnya tercekat, tangan mengamankan mulut dari membuang muatan tadi pagi.

Kalau berkendara enam puluh kilometer per jam dapat disebut lihai, Tetsuya setuju tanpa keraguan.

"Kalian semua lemah." Akashi terkekeh sinis, hawa _schadenfreude_ menyebar ke segala penjuru. Kepala berhelai merah itu kemudian menengok ke arah Tetsuya.

Rubi-emas dan lazuli bertemu. Tremor berlalu-lalang menjangkiti Tetsuya, efek tatapan kedua orb berpupil garis Akashi.

"Tetsuya tidak apa, kan?" tanya si scarlet; di mata Tetsuya, senyumnya tidak pernah tidak mencurigakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun." Netranya berputar jengah. _Clingy,_ janggal, dan overprotektif. Cek ketiganya. Potensi Akashi Seijuurou naik pangkat ke _blacklist_ Tetsuya semakin tinggi.

Kadang hati kecil Tetsuya bertanya; dosa apa yang telah diperbuatnya sampai tali takdir mempertemukannya dengan orang ini?

"Oke kalau begitu." Ujung kaki digunakan untuk menyundul betis Aomine. Yang disundul membalas dengan erangan miris.

Satu desis supernatural kemudian, kuping dan buntut Akashi yang sama-sama sepasang itu hilang ditelan udara. Kini ia tak ada bedanya dengan anak Adam pada umumnya; minus iris dwiwarna itu.

Tetsuya mengerjap.

Melihat raut keheranan Tetsuya, sang _Secret Service_ mengulum gula metafora. "Ilusi, Malaikatku. Mereka masih di sini." Ujar Akashi, sekali lagi merenggut pergelangan Tetsuya dan meletakkan tangannya di kepala.

Benar saja, jemari Tetsuya meraba sesuatu yang lembut di sentuhan namun gaib di pandangan. Tanpa sadar, si baby blue mulai mengelus helaian scarlet, seolah Akashi bukanlah kucing jejadian.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tanyakan saja, Sayang. Apapun untukmu."

"Boleh aku memegang ekor—"

"Selain yang itu."

.

.

.

Karbondioksida dihembuskan lamat-lamat. Hangat onsen masih membekas di kulit yang terasa lembab. Tetsuya giat mengeringkan surai lepeknya, baru saja menyelesaikan ritual sakral pra-tidur cantik.

Sesekali ditiliknya konten tas yang menjadi teman sebangku. Garmen hari ini terlipat rapi di dalamya. Setelan kaus bergaris teal and celana panjang khaki yang kini dipakai Tetsuya adalah alternatif sederhana.

Benak melayang pada sore tadi. Tetsuya bukan spesimen matre, alhasil dirinya merasa agak keberatan ketika Akashi sigap gesek sana-gesek sini demi memenuhi kebutuhan dadakan sang klien.

Tetsuya memang tak punya apa-apa. Bahkan nama keluarga pun ia tak kenal. Tapi hatinya rela, asal orang lain sejahtera.

" _Ara_ , orang baru, ya?"

Jantungnya serasa copot. Tetsuya menengok ke sumber suara setenang mungkin, menyembunyikan jeritan yang disuarakan secara internal ketika sapaan dadakan sampai ke telinga.

(Akhirnya Tetsuya merasakan derita semua korban kemunculannya yang selalu dari antah berantah.)

" _Ha'i, Tetsuya desu_. Saya di kamar 11," ia bangkit dan menundukkan badan sedikit. "Salam kenal."

Yang baru disalaminya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai gagak. Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, sepertinya seumuran Tetsuya. Kemeja abu-abu dan dasi merahnya longgar, tubuh bertinggi pas-pasan berbalut waistcoat hitam yang belum dikancing. Jas hitam ditenteng di lengan kiri.

"Salam kenal!" sahut pemuda bernetra _steel gray_ itu. Air mukanya menampakkan keceriaan yang menjadi topeng sorot mata predator. "Sebenarnya aku ingin berkenalan lebih lama, tapi—ah, Shin-chan akan mengomeliku kalau terlambat."

 _Shin-chan?_

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya susul saja siapapun itu yang menunggumu. Tidak baik membuat orang menunggu."

Dengan senyum lima jari, pemuda itu melambai. "Jaa, sampai ketemu lagi, anak baru!" ujarnya, berlari meninggalkan lokasi pemandian dan Tetsuya seorang diri.

Surya telah terbenam berjam-jam lalu dan kini bulan menyembul dari balik atap-atap gedung tinggi di kompleks Ayakashi-Kan. Tetsuya kembali khidmat merenung. Ibu jari memainkan lidah kaleng sari buah yang sudah menganga.

 _Aku kucing yang datang untuk membalas budi._

Perkataan Akashi masihlah sebuah teka-teki. Tetsuya tidak ingat kapan dirinya pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang sekarang menjabat sebagai pelayan pribadinya itu. Namun, hatinya tak dapat menyangkal bahwa sosok _scarlet_ itu membawa aroma nostalgia.

 _Pet!_

Tetsuya seketika melonjak berdiri. Listrik padam tanpa peringatan. Cahaya malam yang menembus jendela menjadi penerangan seadanya.

Rasa tak nyaman menghinggapi jiwa Tetsuya.

Ia memutuskan untuk berusaha mencari jalan kembali ke lounge. Sulit bergerak dalam gulita seperti sekarang. Tangan menggerayangi dinding sebagai panduan langkah.

"Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya memanggil, berharap ada balasan.

Nihil.

"Aomine-kun? Kise-kun?" Mencoba lagi. Sunyi menemani. "Apa ada siapapun di sini—uff!"

Tetsuya terkesiap ketika sebuah lengan melingkari lehernya. Ia berusaha menyiku penyergapnya, namun kedua lengan telah terkunci. Ia sama sekali tak berdaya ketika tubuhnya dibanting kasar.

Seluruh udara dalam paru-parunya berdesakan keluar. Nyeri meledak di belakang kepala dan punggungnya. Tetsuya hendak berteriak—untuk Akashi, Aomine, _siapapun_ —namun mulutnya terlanjur disekap dengan sigap.

Tetsuya berusaha meronta, membenamkan kuku-kuku ke tangan itu, menendangkan kaki—

"Jangan melawan." Bisik si penyusup.

—dan Tetsuya langsung melepas genggamannya. Detak jantung makin tak karuan ketika penglihatannya menangkap barel perak yang mengarah ke dahi.

"Tuntun aku ke harta paling berharga di gedung ini, dan _mungkin_ aku tidak akan menarik pelatuknya." Pria itu mendesis, seringai kejinya menikam hati Tetsuya dengan belati teror.

 **TBC**

 **[Pojok Curhatan Author]**

 **Kelas 12 ribet ya.**

 **Hari ini saya habiskan untuk mensketsa konsep karakter dan coret-coret plot sesuai motto mengajar guru Fiqih saya: "Dengan Kecepatan Tinggi".**

 **Saya sendiri juga labil antara rajin atau kambuh prokras kronisnya. Sudah tahu tugas banyak, ketiban susulan, masih aja nerima komisi nerjemahin KTI. Good job, me.**

 **Terima kasih untuk** hyukiee, Yuki Carlyle, Guest (30/3/2017), Akiko Daisy, halseey, myzmsandraa99, AkariHanaa, Liuruna, ShirShira, Guest (8/4/2017), dan sofi asat **untuk reviewnya. Berikut balasan saya yang sangat terlambat.**

 **Saya harap beberapa dari kalian masih disini, menanti update sambil menangisi kepergian author dodol nan tidak jelas ini.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **01a.** **ねことぼく** **/END.**


	3. 01 - The Cat and Me (Part B)

"Tuntun aku ke harta paling berharga di gedung ini, dan _mungkin_ aku tidak akan menarik pelatuknya."

Tetsuya menahan napas. Barel pistol tertodong ke dahinya. Jika ia bergeser barang satu inci saja, ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

Otak diputar cepat. Netra observan menganalisis perawakan pria yang menahan pergerakannya. Tubuhnya tinggi besar dan kokoh dengan kulit terbakar matahari. Matanya gelap, pupilnya mengecil. Bahasa yang agak kocar-kacir dengan logat asing.

Disuguhi ekspresi hambar, si penodong terpicu emosinya. "Apa kau lihat-lihat, hah?!" bentaknya, menekan barel itu dengan kasar sampai Tetsuya mendesis. "Memangnya perintahku kurang jelas, bocah siala—"

"Mohon maaf. Seharusnya Anda tidak di sini."

"Ha?" masih mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol, preman berkulit gelap itu menaikkan sebelas alis. "Memangnya apa yang harus kutakutkan?"

Mendengar itu, senyum tak kasat mata singgah di bibir Tetsuya.

"Karena— _Anda hanya manusia_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neko x Boku SS by xxcrystalinerose**

 **黒子のバスケ** **belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **妖狐** **僕** **SS belongs to Fujiwara Cocoa**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Sho-ai, sarkas berlebih, pairing mungkin tidak sesuai selera. Ada plotnya. Ini bukan 100% romcom. Mainly AkaKuro. Personality ExtraGame!Akashi.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01b.**

 **ねことぼく**

 **(The Cat and Me)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mou, kenapa nggak bilang?" Gadis cantik bersurai gula kapas itu mengerucutkan bibir. "Kalau ke Takashimaya, kan, aku juga mau!"

"Darurat, Satsuki." Aomine menjawab enteng, meregangkan diri di kursinya. Suara sendi yang kembali ke asal muasalnya mengundang lenguhan lega sang empunya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal setelah dijadikan kuli angkut dadakan.

Melihat Tetsuya beli-beli, insting ibu-ibu Kise kambuh. Yang bermula dari _'sebentar saja, Aominecchi! Aku mau lihat yang di sana!'_ mulur menjadi satu jam penuh foya-foya. Kaya tujuh turunan bukan berarti diskon separuh tidak menggiurkan.

Aomine merasa martabatnya tercoreng oleh janji potongan harga.

Momoi Satsuki mendengus tidak terima. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke pria biru dongker itu sambil berkacak pinggang layaknya tokoh antagonis. "Darurat darurat segala. Ada apa sih, Dai-chan? Beliin hadiah buat pacar baru? Selingkuh sama Ki-chan?"

"Enak aja! Bisa tinggal nama aku!" Aomine memprotes keras, nyaris terjatuh dari duduknya. Sekilas terbayang sosok kuning mentega yang tersenyum penuh makna. Belum lagi penjaga neraka berupa dua kakak overprotektif.

" _Daiki-kun, kalau kau berani menyakiti adik kesayanganku, akan kucabut_ joystick _-mu lalu kumasak untuk makan malam."_ Kata-kata berbiang gula terngiang ditemani gestur 'gorok-leher'.

Meringis, Aomine menggosok cepat lengan yang dijalari benjolan mikroskopis. Wangsit Kise tertua wajib dipanuti jika ingin mendapat restu kedua calon ipar di hari esok.

"Makannya, kasih tahu kenapa!"

Priwitan Momoi menarik Aomine keluar lingkup imajinasi. Suara saudara tak sedarahnya itu cukup nyaring sampai mampu mendepak delusi. Mau tak mau ia mendecih dan memaparkan eksposisi.

"Oke. Ada anak baru. Dia lagi butuh baju baru. Itu aja."

"Anak baru?" Momoi berkedip. _Seat_ kosong di seberang diduduki. Cengir sumringah mengisyaratkan ketertarikan tinggi. "Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Manis, tidak?"

"Satu-satu pertanyaannya!" Aomine menegur frustrasi. "Anaknya memang agak gaib. Dua, dia perjaka tapi sering dikira wanita. Dan—"

Kepala biru celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari. Memastikan tidak ada kehadiran sang pelayan yang kelewat posesif maupun sesosok anak ayam kuning. Sambil memajukan tubuh atas, Aomine berbisik penuh konspirasi, "—iya sih, dia emang manis."

Baru saja Momoi hendak menyuarakan tuntutan atas kelanggengan hubungan orang lain, cicitan memekakkan lain membelah atmosfer _lounge._

"Ayolaaah! Tidak ada salahnya memanggilku begitu-ssu!"

"Ogah! Aku menolak menyebutmu dengan sapaan kadaluwarsa itu-nodayo!"

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Kise Ryouta muncul dengan kedua lengan menggelayuti leher seorang jangkung berpucuk hijau yang nyaris meregang nyawa. Akhiran kalimat memberi petunjuk nyata akan identitas orang keempat. Yang pirang mengaduh ketika wajah kualitas tingginya didamprat tangan berbalut perban.

"Tsundere sekali-ssu~" Kise mencibir, mengusap pipi yang mulai berdenyut. Tangan ditempelkan ke dahi dengan gestur ala sinetron. "Anak manis itu selalu memanggilku _Ryouta-nii._ Mana Shintaroucchi yang kukenal dulu?!"

Aib diumbar di mimbar bebas. Midorima Shintaro gelagapan menutupi semburat merah yang mulai merata di wajah. "Najis-nodayo! Dan juga, kukira kita sudah membahas soal ini!"

" _Datte~_ Shintarocchi imut sekali kalau begitu!" dari raut mesam-mesem tanpa arti, jelas bahwa Kise sengaja memanas-manasi harga diri remaja kelebihan gizi itu.

Sadar sedang dijadikan tontonan, si _blondie_ lantas berpaling ke meja yang dihuni sepasang anak manusia. "Aominecchi, Momocchi! _Konbanwa_ -ssu!"

"Ki-chan, _konbanwa_!" Momoi balas melambaikan tangan. "Duduk sini! Makan malam bareng yuk! Midorin juga!"

Midorima memalingkan wajah. Jemari menyundul bingkai hitam yang bertengger di pangkal hidung. "Apa boleh buat. Karena si Bakao itu belum kembali, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian-nodayo."

 _Tsundere,_ pikir trio Aomine-Momoi-Kise serempak.

.

.

.

"Kau nggak ikut, Akashi?" tanya Nijimura, sebelah lengan digunakan untuk menyeka peluh. Sambil menunggu respon, manik onyx-nya jeli mengamati kuah sup yang telah ditimbuli gelembung.

Akashi terdiam, sibuk menakar dedaunan bakal seduhan. Kali ini tercium aroma samar chamomile dari stoples kaca tempatnya disimpan.

 _Teh lagi,_ pikir Nijimura. Nyala kompor dipadamkan sebelum buih kaldu menggunduk. "Sepertinya kau sangat perhatian dengan anak itu, ya?"

"Tentu saja," timpal pemuda crimson semudah menjawab soal tingkat dasar. "Tetsuya itu istimewa, Nijimura-san. Kalau aku tidak peduli, buat apa aku menjadi seorang _Secret Service?"_

Nijimura menggaruk kepala. "Benar juga, ya."

"Omong-omong, di mana _dia?"_ Kini Akashi yang bertanya. Aksentuasi otomatis membuat pikiran si koki sukarelawan melayang pada yang seharusnya pelayan pribadinya itu.

Nijimura mendecih. Hierarki antara dirinya dengan entitas itu masih belum jelas hingga detik ini.

"Nijimura-san sedang berselisih dengan orang itu, kah?" Di sudut matanya, Akashi menengok ke arahnya. "Maaf jika menyinggung. Aku tidak tahu."

" _Jeez,_ bukan seperti itu, Akashi!" bibir dimajukan tanpa sadar, Nijimura memelototi si kouhai hingga bungkam.

Lebih baik cepat-cepat sebelum ada yang berburuk sangka. Gosip di komunitas _Maison_ sudah serupa suku bangsa; banyak dan beragam, apalagi dengan bandar-bandar sejenis Kise dan Momoi. Pria berkepala dua itu enggan menjadi _hot topic_ berikutnya.

Suara pintu dapur yang dijeblakkan penuh semangat masa muda menarik atensi. Sosok bersurai raven menjelma dari jalan masuk.

" _Osu_ , Nijimura-senpai!" Takao Kazunari menyapa riang. Poninya agak melekat ke dahi dan setelan jasnya belum terlalu rapi.

"Yo, Takao." Nijimura membalas dengan senyuman cemerlang. Aura keceriaan yang kekal dipancarkan remaja itu sungguh menular. Bisa dibilang bahwa dari semua staf, Takao-lah yang paling ekspresif dalam urusan menikmati pekerjaannya.

Takao cekatan mengambil nampan dan pecah-belah untuk keperluan _dinner._ Sambil menata sendok garpu, ia tak lupa menyapa Akashi yang masih asyik di sudut sana. Gumaman sang rekan sudah cukup menjadi balasan.

" _Nee_ Akashi, Tetsuya-kun itu klienmu, kan?"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Waktu keluar _onsen_ tadi, hehe."

"Oh. Sedang apa dia? Ini sudah larut."

Nijimura tersenyum dalam hati. Setitik kekhawatiran dalam suara itu mirip seekor kucing yang majikannya tak kunjung kembali. Sekali saja, Akashi memang peduli.

"Hmm, tidak tahu?" Takao meraih mangkuk penuh sup ayam jamur dan memindahkannya ke nampan bersama makerel bakar dan salad mentimun. "Sedang merenung, mungkin. Ia kelihatan tersesat."

"Ah. Begitu."

Selesai menyiapkan set makan malam, Takao memboyong nampan untuk klien tersayang. "Duluan ya! Shin-chan menungguku!"

"Awas jatuh!" Nijimura memperingatkan sebagai senpai yang baik. Jaga-jaga kalau pemuda itu menumpahkan hasil jerih payahnya akibat antusiasme berlebih.

"Aominecchi, tolong _dinner_ -nya-ssu!"

"Punyaku juga, Dai-chan!"

"Repot amat! Ambil sendiri sana!"

"Aomine minta gajinya dipotong kakak manajer, ya?"

"Benar-nodayo. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Ugh, _baiklah_! Berhenti memojokkanku!"

Mendengar situasi yang agak melenceng, Akashi cukup geleng-geleng. "Mereka berisik sekali." ujarnya, selesai mengelap konter dan menata nampannya sendiri.

"Tapi kalau ramai jadi lebih enak, kan?" Nijimura nyengie beberapa mili. Panci berisi sup panas ditutup agar awet suhunya. "Setidaknya kau punya banyak teman di sini, _koneko_ [kucing kecil]."

Akashi menghela napas. "Aku bukan anak keci—"

"Waa!"

Pekik kecil Momoi membarengi listrik yang tiba-tiba padam. Kegelapan menyelimuti gedung. Populasi _lounge_ dilanda bingung. Kecurigaan mulai mengakar dalam benak Nijimura.

"Akashi," bisiknya, menajamkan pendengaran dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Firasatnya meneriakkan sebuah kejanggalan yang berpotensi membahayakan.

Yang dimaksud mengangguk tanpa kata-kata. Tray makan malam dilupakan. Dalam sekejap, Akashi bertransformasi menjadi sekelebat bulu merah yang kelewat cepat untuk diikuti pandangan.

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK!"

Nijimura mendengar ceklikan yang sudah terpatri dalam memorinya. Kemudian jeritan dari satu-satunya gadis yang menemani mereka yang di luar sana.

"Satsuki! _Temee_ —"

"Diam di tempat, atau gadis ini mati!"

 _Sialan!_

.

.

.

"Anda hanya manusia."

Dalam gelap, Tetsuya masih beradu pandang dengan lelaki asing yang menyergapnya. Hati dikokohkan. Ia merasa adanya keunggulan di genggaman.

"Sombong sekali kau, bocah!" Teriak orang itu murka. "Kalau kutarik pelatuknya, tamat sudah hidupmu—"

Tetsuya tahu dirinya berbeda. Dalam dirinya tersemat sebuah benang penghubung dua dunia. Ia merogoh sampai benang itu membelit tangannya, lalu ia menarik sekuat tenaga.

Lelaki itu berteriak kaget, seperti tubuhnya terbakar hawa supernatural hanya dengan berada sedekat itu dengan tubuh Tetsuya. Figurnya mengambil jarak lima langkah ketika tawanannya terduduk dengan iris membara.

"Tempat ini bukan untuk manusia," Tetsuya perlahan bangkit ke kedua kaki. Versus bicara dipandang dengan tatapan berapi-api. "Perlindungan di sini diperuntukkan untuk melawan sesuatu yang lebih kuat."

Fabrik biru membungkus raga Tetsuya. Untaian sutra hana-kanzashi membelai sisi wajahnya. Kekuatan yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darah membuatnya merasa hidup.

"Jangan bergerak!" jerit pria itu, bidikannya tak stabil karena lengan yang digerayangi tremor. Telunjuk nyaris menyentuh pelatuk "Jangan bergerak atau akan kutembak—"

Tetsuya memejamkan mata erat-erat.

Letupan senjata berkumandang.

Ia menunggu saat tubuhnya tumbang tanpa perlawanan. Sekelebat visi dirinya yang terkapar dengan kepala berlubang melintas dalam benaknya.

Ia menunggu.

Satu, dua, tiga detik.

"... Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?"

Vibrato khas menyapa pendengaran. Ketika ia membuka mata, Tetsuya mendapati sosok merah yang sangat familiar baginya tengah mengunci lengan si agresor.

Pistol tergeletak di lantai. Sebuah peluru tertancap di dinding sebelahnya; meleset sedikit saja, proyektil logam itu akan bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Kau—monster!" hardik si pria berkulit gelap, hendak meraih senjata yang terjatuh. Akashi dengan cekatan menendangnya sejauh mungkin sambil melayangkan satu tinju ke rahang lawan bertarung.

"Lari, Tetsuya!" perintah Akashi, mengambil jeda ketika lelaki satunya setengah kayang karena kekuatan hantamannya untuk melumpuhkan musuh. "Tunggu apa kau?! Segera—"

Karena perhatian yang terbagi, Akashi gagal mengantisipasi tangan yang langsung bergerak untuk mencekik lehernya.

.

.

.

"Serahkan barang paling berharga yang kalian punya dan kalian semua akan selamat!"

Aomine menatap nyalang pada lelaki berpakaian gelap yang menodong sahabat masa kecilnya. Tangan dikepalkan di kanan-kiri tubuh. Geram karena dirinya kurang cepat bereaksi.

 _Satsuki pasti selamat jika terkena tembakan, tapi bukan berarti ia kebal terhadap sakit!_

Selain yang satu itu, ada satu pria lain yang siaga dengan pistol di genggaman. Siap untuk menembak siapapun yang berani berkutik. Jika ia salah menilai, bisa-bisa korbannya tidak hanya gadis itu—

"Daikicchi."

Vokal merdu menemani sebuah tangan yang memegang bahunya. Aomine mendapati Kise yang berdiri di belakangnya. Air mukanya tenang namun sepasang topaz menyembunyikan amarah yang luar biasa.

Dibujuk dalam diam, Aomine mundur dan membiarkan pria bersurai keemasan itu maju.

"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu di hadapanku." desis Kise, tiap kata berlumur bisa beracun, sufiks akrab diabaikan. "Berani sekali kau menyakiti Momocchi..."

Angin berhembus mengikuti langkah lelaki itu. Bunyi lonceng-lonceng kecil menggema diiringi kelopak sakura yang beterbangan. Perlahan, intensitasnya bertambah hingga membentuk sebuah topan, dan dari mata badai muncullah jelmaan rubah berekor sembilan.

"M-Monster!" pekik yang kedua—kulitnya pucat dengan rambut kecoklatan. Lututnya gemetar ketika bersitatap dengan bengisnya _kitsune_ yang mengamuk.

"Tidak sopan-nodayo." ucap Midorima, enggan jika lebih dari melirik dua penyusup sok tahu di sisi sana. Di hadapannya, _saba shioyaki_ yang setengah habis menunggu untuk disuap. "Kami bukan monster. Nenek moyang kami mewariskan darah campuran yokai dan manusia. Itu saja-nodayo."

"Karena kami mudah mengundang siluman galur murni, kami berkumpul untuk melindungi satu sama lain," tambah Takao, masih setia berada di sisi sang klien. "Dan kalian masih bisa merasa hebat—"

Narasi Takao terinterupsi ketika pria itu tumbang dengan antiklimaktik. Dari bayang-bayang, muncullah sosok Nijimura yang membawa sebuah _odachi._

Mimiknya menggelap; sepasang tanduk yang tumbuh dari belakang telinga dan yukata serbahitam menambah kesan demonik pria bersurai jelaga itu.

"Kau datang ke tempat yang salah." Nijimura menggeram rendah, sukses membuat sang _last man standing_ bergidik ketakutan. Kekuatan hawa gaib mencekik semua yang berada di ruangan sampai bungkam.

"Dan seharusnya kau tahu kalau tidak semua wanita itu tidak berdaya, _idiot_."

Perkataan itu membuat si penodong mengembalikan fokusnya ke wanita yang disanderanya. Aroma memualkan tercium, dan jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembek dan meluruh.

Terkejut, lelaki itu mendorong Momoi dan jatuh beralas bokong. Penampakan gadis itu berubah menjadi mayat yang separuh membusuk, wajah manisnya perlahan hancur dan menunjukkan tulang-belulang kusam;

 _"Jangan sentuh aku."_

Dengan itu, kesadaran pria itu menguap saking takutnya, tubuhnya tergeletak lemas di lantai _lounge_ yang mendingin akibat presensi blasteran siluman.

.

.

.

Dihadapi lawan dengan perawakan jauh lebih besar, Akashi lekas membalas dengan menangkat kedua kaki dan mengapit leher pria asing itu di antara kedua paha, berusaha menariknya hingga terjatuh.

Kedua tangan melingkari pergelangan si oponen. Tetsuya melihat lepuhan berwarna keunguan yang mulai menjalari kulit remang itu. Segaris asap menguar; ia mencium bau sesuatu yang terbakar.

"Segitu saja, heh?" lelaki itu menyeringai. Meski dengan tubuh Akashi yang membelit lehernya ditambah sentuhan terkutuk _nekomata_ , ia masih bisa bertahan. Beban ekstra seolah seberat karung berisi bulu. Sensasi ngeri menjerat jiwa Tetsuya.

 _Akashi-kun dalam bahaya._

Fakta itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya memacu langkah.

"Lepaskan Akashi-kun!" jerit penuh desperasi lepas dari tenggorokan. Tetsuya nekat melempar diri ke tubuh pria itu, mencengkeram salah satu lengannya sekuat yang ia bisa. "Lepaskan sekarang juga—ah!"

Badannya terhempas ke samping. Kepala menghantam keras bingkai besi jendela. Kraniumnya terasa remuk—Tetsuya merasakan cairan hangat perlahan meleleh ke tengkuk.

"Tetsuya!"

Sosok Akashi yang masih bergelut dengan lelaki itu perlahan memudar. Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Sensasi nyeri menjalar sampai ke tulang punggung.

Kemudian gelap.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **[Character Corner]**

 **Kise Ryouta.** 20 tahun. _Kyuubi-no-kitsune._ Kamar: 7. SS: Aomine. Sepertinya berasal dari keluarga termahsyur.

 **Aomine Daiki.** 20 tahun. ?. Jabatan: Agen _Secret Service._ Sudah cukup lama berpacaran sampai keluarga Kise hapal dengannya.

 **Nijimura Shuuzou.** 24 tahun. _Oni_. Kamar: 4. SS: ?. Jabatan: Koki (karena ingin punya pekerjaan).

 **Momoi Satsuki.** 16 tahun. _Hone-onna._ Kamar: 5. SS: Aomine (katanya sih). Jabatan: Resepsionis. Saudari angkat Aomine.

 **Takao Kazunari.** 16 tahun. ?. Jabatan: Agen _Secret Service_. Jangan menilainya dari penampilan.

 **Midorima Shintarou.** 16 tahun. ?. Kamar: 6. SS: Takao. Teman masa kecil Kise. Hubungan mereka aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yak, apdet kilat di tengah musim Try Out!**

 **(Iya saya tahu kalau belajar itu lebih berfaedah dari nulis fanfic. Tapi saya lagi lelah.)**

 **Untuk** miichan maru, EmperorVer (Guest), **dan** Akiko Daisy, **saya cuma punya satu kata buat kalian: wow. Ternyata masih setia di situs ini. Saya terharu...**

 **Bab ini agak sulit terutama di segmen gelutnya Akashi, haha. Bisa jadi karena kosa kata action saya yang jumlahnya terbatas. Anyway, saya harap bab ini cukup memuaskan!**

 **Please give a review, constructive criticism will be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dalam tidurnya ia melihat bayang-bayang suatu masa. Masa yang mana tiada kecemasan baginya. Masa-masa penuh tawa dan kebahagiaan._

 _Tetsuya kehilangan sesuatu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **01b.** **ねことぼく** **/END.**


	4. 02 - Red Dreams

"— _tsuya!"_

 _Vokal hangat sampai ke pendengaran. Hangat, sehangat mentari yang menyinari padang bunga tanpa hingga sejauh mata memandang. Angkasa jingga tak berawan, cerah sehingga cahaya surya membelai wajahnya._

" _Tetsuya! Tetsuya, kemari!"_

 _Ketika Tetsuya berbalik, ia melihat siluet seseorang. Terpaut jarak bermeter-meter darinya, berdiri di tengah kerumunan_ lilium _yang bergoyang seiring rima angin._

"Okaa-san…? _" sapaan yang telah lama tak dilisankan terlepas. Sebuah senyum nostalgik merekah di bibir Tetsuya._

 _Kedua kaki memacu langkah. Tetsuya tak sabar bertemu. Ingin memeluk sosok itu erat-erat—tidak melepaskan lagi jika takdir mengizinkan._

 _Sosok yang sangat dicintainya._

 _Sosok yang dirindukannya._

 _Sosok yang ketika Tetsuya akhirnya sampai di hadapannya dikelilingi tanah gersang dan bunga-bunga layu. Kroma biru mahkota lili memudar, menyisakan corak cokelat dan kematian_ _._

 _Tenggorokannya terasa kering seketika; "_ Okaa-san? _Kenapa—"_

 _Sebuah tangan dingin mengusap pipinya, dan Tetsuya memejam. Dingin yang menusuk tulang. Dan ketika Tetsuya membuka mata, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah_ merah.

"Oyasumi _, Tetsuya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neko x Boku SS by xxcrystalinerose**

 **黒子のバスケ** **belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **妖狐** **僕** **SS belongs to Fujiwara Cocoa**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Sho-ai, sarkas berlebih, pairing mungkin tidak sesuai selera. Ada plotnya. Ini bukan 100% romcom. Mainly AkaKuro. Wataknya Akashi masih kayak gado-gado alias gak jelas.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **02.**

 **赤い夢**

 **(Red Dreams)**

 **.**

 **.**

"—tsuya-kun!"

Kicauan seseorang menampar alam bawah sadar Tetsuya. Begitu kontras dengan damai detik-detik awal bunga tidurnya. Matanya terasa berat. Membukanya sedikit saja, putih lampu neon sudah seperti jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk retina.

Belakang kraniumnya berdenyut nyeri. Ngilu tajam menjalar ketika sendi aksial mencoba digerakkan.

Merah adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Merah, namun bukan merah _nya._ Terlampau cerah untuk disebut sewarna darah. Perlahan, merah itu memudar menjadi warna sakura yang bermekaran. Tetsuya baru sadar kalau yang berada di sisi ranjangnya adalah seorang perempuan asing.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!" gadis _fuchsia_ itu terisak, menyeka bulir-bulir yang bergumul di ekor matanya. "Semuanya mengira Tetsuya-kun—akan…"

"Nn…" Tetsuya hanya bisa menggumam. Otaknya terlalu kalut untuk mencipta pikiran koheren. Kelunya lidah pun menghambat lisan. "Di… mana? Siapa…?"

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki," kurva ceria ditawarkan cuma-cuma demi sang pasien. Momoi merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengeringkan air matanya yang masih tersisa. "Kita di rumah sakit. Tetsuya-kun tidak sadarkan diri selama satu hari. Dai-cha—Aomine-kun menyuruhku menggantikannya."

Tidak ada sebutan akan nama _nya._

"Tetsuya-kun, permisi sebentar."

Manik cerulean mengerling, mendapati Momoi dengan gumpalan tisu di tangan. Material lembut itu disentuhkan ke pipinya, dan Tetsuya mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu keheranan. "Kenapa…?"

Sambil tersenyum lembut, Momoi berkata, "Tadi, Tetsuya-kun menangis dalam tidurmu."

"… Eh?" pucuk jari disapukan ke tulang pipi. Tetsuya merasakan jejak lembab dan mengecap asin di sudut bibir. Ia yakin kalau dalam bunga tidurnya tadi, ia tertawa dan bahagia. Meski sempat dicolek syok oleh revelasi di penghujung mimpi, tetap saja ia tidak terisak.

Momoi mengangguk pelan, mengelus punggung tangannya lembut dalam empati.

"Mungkin, Tetsuya-kun sedang merindukan seseorang?"

.

.

.

 _Silau._

Tanpa sadar, kelopak matanya berkedut. Pupil menciut dihujam sinar senter. Sedetik kemudian, instrumen itu dimatikan dan Tetsuya mengerjap cepat. Bayang putih tanpa bentuk bertebaran dalam visi.

"Ya, Tetsuya-kun sudah tidak apa-apa." Pria paruh baya berjas putih itu menyatakan. Di latar belakang, Aomine menghembus penuh kelegaan. "Setelah ini aku akan meminta resepsionis untuk menyiapkan surat pelepasan. Kau bisa pulang hari ini, Tetsuya-kun."

Sambil menunggu pria bersurai hitam itu merekap hasil pemeriksaan, observasi Tetsuya bergulir ke _name tag_ yang tersemat di dada kiri sang dokter; di plat kecil itu tertulis kanji yang diromanisasikan sebagai _Midorima Kanou._

"Aku dengar kalau Tetsuya-kun baru mulai tinggal di Ayakashi-Kan, ya?" tanya Kanou-sensei sembari menyisir tumpukan data yang terjepit di papan dada.

" _... Ha'i,_ Midorima-sensei."

Tetsuya bertanya-tanya. Dari mana gerangan orang ini tahu tentang perpindahannya ke hunian 'khusus' itu?

"Sudah bertemu dengan Shintarou?" Azure bertemu hijau emerald. Tetsuya merasa dilucuti oleh pandangan yang _tahu_ itu.

Yang ini sepertinya ia pernah dengar. "Apakah Shintarou yang Anda maksud itu **Shin** tarou-chan?"

Midorima senior menyajikan senyum kebapakan. Tetsuya sering melihat ekspresi seperti itu pada wajah seorang ibu yang dikenalkan anaknya ke calon menantu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ah, yang itu Takao Kazunari-kun. _Secret Service_ -nya Shintarou."

 _Oh. Pantas saja._

Kanou-sensei menghela napas diselingi gelengan. "Kuharap nanti kalian akan akrab," ujarnya, prihatin kental dalam bariton suaranya. "Anak itu memang sangat sulit bersosialisasi. Dari zaman dulu yang betah menempel dengan Shintarou hanya Ryouta-kun."

Tiba-tiba terbayang seekor anak ayam kuning yang terus membuntuti pemuda yang sebaya dengan Tetsuya. Jika tidak berlabel sahabat masa kecil mungkin akan disangka pedofil.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mengurus _discharge-_ mu, Tetsuya-kun." Kanou-sensei mengangguk ke arahnya. Tetsuya memberi balasan setimpal. Kemudian anggukan satunya untuk Aomine, dan tubuh berbalut serba putih itu menghilang ke luar ruang rawat inap yang dihuninya.

Begitu tersisa dua insan, Aomine mendudukkan diri ke satu-satunya kursi yang tersedia. Jemari dilarikan di antara helai _dark blue_ di kepala. Dirundung stres, wajah _Secret Service_ andalan sang rubah emas tampak menua secara dini.

Tangan mungil hinggap di bahu tegang itu. "Aomine-kun terlihat lelah." Komentar Tetsuya, meremat-remat otot yang terpeluntir akibat dipancang dalam usaha.

"Jelas, kan?" Aomine mendumel. Separuh senewen dan separuh khawatir. "Kami bergiliran menjagamu karena harus ada yang memawangi Akashi."

"Memangnya ada apa—" Jeda diambil. Tetsuya takut menyodok topik sensitif. "—dengan Akashi-kun?"

Kini dahi Aomine yang dihuni guratan-guratan tidak suka. Dengan geraman pelan, ia menjawab dengan pernyataan yang mengejutkan Tetsuya;

"Dia hampir membunuh seseorang."

Bening biru membulat sempurna. Cengkeraman ke pundak sang sahabat mengerat walau hanya sedikit. "Ceritakan semuanya, Aomine-kun."

"Ketika kau pergi, ada dua orang lainnya yang menyerang kami di _lounge._ Mereka sempat menyandera Satsuki—" ketika mengucap nama gadis itu, kedua tangan Aomine mengepal di pangkuannya. "—tapi, dia dan Nijimura-san berhasil melumpuhkan mereka. Lalu Nijimura-san menyeret kami untuk mencari Akashi."

"Kami menemukanmu terkapar—kau _berdarah,_ Tetsu—dan Akashi sedang menginjak bahu pria yang menyerang kalian sambil menodongnya dengan pistolnya sendiri."

Dua malam lalu terputar kembali dalam ruang benak. Aomine masih mengingatnya dengan jelas; Akashi yang beringas menjejaki luka seorang lelaki berpostur gigantik, semburat merah terciprat di kiri wajahnya.

"Kalau bukan karena Nijimura-san, tamatlah sudah si bangsat itu." Biru yang lebih tua mendecih. Sekilas, amarah berkobar di kedua netra gelapnya. "Mereka sempat bentrok setelahnya. Seram sekali. Untung Kise berani melerai."

Pergelangan Tetsuya terasa lemas mendengar rekapan kejadian yang dituturkan kawannya itu. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku ikut denganmu kemari setelah Satsuki memanggil paramedis." Aomine menghela napas dalam jeda eksposisi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya. "Midorima—aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi bedebah itu langsung teler. Dua hari ini Nijimura-san dan Takao mengutak-atik dia dan kedua rekannya."

"Dan Akashi-kun?"

"Kise mengurungnya di kamarnya sendiri—"

Mendengar itu, jantung Tetsuya serasa lepas dari rongga dada. "Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan, Aomine-kun?" tanyanya tajam, geram tersamarkan dalam perkataan.

Baginya, reaksi Akashi masih dalam khalayak wajar. Seorang bodyguard tentunya akan memprioritaskan keselamatan kliennya di atas segala hal.

"Jangan berburuk sangka dulu, Tetsu!" Merasakan desis Tetsuya, Aomine kalap menyangkal. "Takao sedang memastikan identitas penyusup-penyusup itu. Kalau tidak dihadang, Akashi pasti langsung menghabisi mereka semua!"

"Takao-kun? Kenapa?"

"Kau melihatnya, kan?" Aomine menatapnya serius. "Laki-laki itu tahan dengan kutukannya Akashi. Aku pernah terkena itu— _sakit sekali_ , padahal aku juga berdarah campuran. Menurutmu, siapa mereka?"

Tetsuya teringat rona ungu-kehitaman yang meliputi pergelangan pria gempal yang melukainya. Bau sangit pun kembali menyeruak dari labirin memori dan perutnya menggelinjang mual.

Pening kembali menyerang. Memikirkannya saja Tetsuya sudah lelah. "Soal itu nanti saja. Bagaimana kabar Akashi-kun?"

Aomine mengangkat bahu. Meski perangainya acuh, Tetsuya tahu sahabatnya itu resah. "Entah. Dia tidak merespon sama sekali. Tapi dia juga tidak mencoba kabur padahal pintunya sudah tidak dikunci. Lantai enam sesepi kuburan sekarang."

Pikirannya mengawang pada sosok sewarna merah dalam mimpinya. Bohong kalau ia tidak berbesar hati; Tetsuya yakin kalau Akashi Seijuurou menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang—mungkin—membuatnya begitu kalap sampai nyaris mengambil nyawa manusia.

Dan Tetsuya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu ketika ia kembali.

Selain itu, Tetsuya sendiri tidak terlalu baik dalam memulai percakapan, terutama yang bertajuk sensitif. Yang ada malah semburan sarkasme dan kalimat kelewat blak-blakan—tapi ia memiliki satu keahlian.

"Aomine-kun, bisakah kita mampir saat perjalanan pulang?"

.

.

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit berlalu-lalang. Surya bersembunyi di balik kumulonimbus. Jalanan Tokyo basah pasca guyuran hujan.

Tetes-tetes kecil di kaca jendela merosot, berkumpul dengan sesamanya dan menetes hingga lenyap. Tetsuya khidmat menikmati pemandangan meski bayang terdistorsi oleh embun.

"Toko alat tulis?" Di sebelahnya, Momoi Satsuki bertanya. Perhatiannya teralih dari sebuah novel romansa remaja yang ia tekuni sedari tadi. "Kenapa, Tetsu-kun?"

Melihat genre buku di tangan gadis itu, Tetsuya jadi teringat akan masa lalu. Sosok itu sungguhlah perwujudan dari peribahasa 'jauh di mata, dekat di hati'. Tidak pernah bersitatap bukan berarti dua hati tak dapat mendekat.

"Aku menyukai surat-menyurat, Momoi-san." jawab Tetsuya simpul.

Pesan yang ditulis tangan memang terasa lebih intim daripada yang dikirim melalui daring. Perasaan si penulis pun terekspos ketika menorehkan kata-kata dalam tinta.

GT-R hitam yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dihambat lampu merah. Sisa setengah menit dimanfaatkan sang supir untuk menguap.

Aomine menyisakan satu tangan di roda kemudi. Yang satunya digunakan untuk mengecek ponsel. Sembari menelusuri pemberitahuan digital, ia menyeletuk, "Kau masih sering mengirim surat, Tetsu?"

Tetsuya masih setia dengan wajah lempengnya, namun jauh di sana terasa sesuatu yang mencubit dadanya. "Tentu saja, Aomine-kun."

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau Tetsu-kun itu orang yang romantis, ya!" Ujar Momoi kagum, berbinar dengan antusiasme. Begitu kontras dengan pria _dim_ di kursi pengemudi yang tampak penat setiap saat.

Cahaya hijau bangjo perempatan terbias di butir-butir bening yang menghiasi _windshield_. Kendaraan kembali melaju ketika dipacu, mengambil belokan ke kiri.

Perjalanan setelahnya ditempuh dalam kesunyian. Yang bersuara hanya Momoi, asyik mendendangkan rima ceria acak untuk menemani sesi membacanya. Sesekali terdengar tarikan napas penuh keterkejutan. Mungkin ia berpapasan dengan tikungan tajam dalam karya sastra kegemaran.

Tetsuya sudah familiar dengan yang namanya lika-liku kehidupan. Petuah sang ibunda—semoga Tuhan memberkati beliau—memang benar adanya. Banyak hal yang kandas karena bencana tak terduga.

Termasuk kehidupan asmaranya.

Ia bukanlah tipe yang mudah melepas. Sekalinya jatuh hati, Tetsuya akan menggantungkan nyawa dan kehidupannya pada sang pujaan. Sebut saja ia masokis, namun _shinigami_ mampir pun takkan menjadi batu sandungan bagi Tetsuya untuk tetap mencintai.

"Yak, sudah sampai."

Tuturan itu membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya. Mereka berhenti di dekat toko mungil dengan furnitur _vintage_. Ia merasakan kehangatan kenangan dari interiornya.

Melepaskan diri dari jerat sabuk pengaman, Tetsuya memerhatikan langit. Hujan sudah mereda, payung tidak perlu dikeluarkan. Tanpa sadar, jari dilayangkan pada jalinan perban di kepala.

"Ayo, Tetsu-kun!" ajak Momoi sambil membuka pintu kiri. Sebuah _bookmark_ telah terselip di antara lembar-lembar novelnya yang berpindah ke dalam sebuah ransel kecil.

Begitu Tetsuya menjejakkan kaki ke luar, aroma khas petrikor langsung tercium. Udara terasa lembab dan menyegarkan, kontras dengan hawa steril rumah sakit yang begitu statis.

" _Shitsureishimasu!"_

Denting lonceng menyambut kedatangan mereka. Kelakuan tiga orang itu tampak sangat berbeda—Momoi langsung menyosor bagian alat tulis, Tetsuya mencari perangkat surat-menyurat, dan Aomine bergentayangan di sekitar meja kasir karena tidak tahu mau apa.

Tetsuya tergugu melihat pasangan amplop dan kertas yang terpajang di rak belakang toko. Terlalu banyak pilihan dengan setiap warna dari kroma pelangi dan material yang berbeda pula.

"Untuk Akashi-kun, ya?" gumamnya, mulai menyeleksi jajaran kandidat pembelian.

Kalau ungu terlalu norak. Merah muda terlalu feminin. Yang coklat dengan cetak floral mirip desain gorden tahun 90an. Beberapa malah bukan ukuran yang pas untuk menekankan pada gaya tulisan yang elegan.

Puluhan pasang didaulat gagal memenuhi ekspektasi. Juara bertahan adalah yang minimalis bergaris merah dan satunya lagi dengan kupu-kupu biru muda di sudutnya.

"Ketemu, Tetsu? Satsuki sudah selesai—"

Tetsuya berbalik, menyela penjelasan Aomine secepat kilat. "Kebetulan sekali, Aomine-kun. Tolong pilih salah satu dari dua ini."

"Seriusan?"

"Aku tahu selera Aomine-kun jelek, tapi kalau yang seperti ini pilihan mudah untuk standarmu."

"Kau ini mau dibantu atau tidak?"

" _Douzo_."

Disuguhi mimik tersinggung, Tetsuya cukup merespon dengan ekspresi datar.

Aomine mengelus dagu. Mata dipicingkan seolah mencari cela dalam lembar-lembar suci berbungkus plastik berlabel. Begitu juri selesai, bukannya penghakiman, namun pertanyaan yang Tetsuya dapat.

"Kenapa merah?" tanya Aomine, memiringkan kepala dalam tanya. "Bukannya kau selalu pakai yang biru saat, kau tahu, _dengannya_?"

Tetsuya mengamati perangkat yang berwarna seperti dirinya itu. Cetak kupu-kupu mengingatkannya pada _dia_ dan origami berwujud serangga cantik itu yang tak luput ia temukan dalam surat balasan.

"Ah, maaf." Aomine memalingkan wajah. Lisannya terbata-bata setelah menghirup udara _awkward_ di antara mereka. "Aku—aku nggak bermaksud mengingatkanmu soal itu."

Tetsuya tersenyum simpul, berusaha menepis hawa tidak mengenakkan barusan. "Tidak mengapa, Aomine-kun. Kuambil dua-duanya saja."

Dengan itu, ia melenggang ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya, meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terdiam.

"Cinta pertamamu, ya..." Sepasang manik _prussian_ terlekat pada punggung mungil yang semakin menjauh itu. Mendesah pasrah, Aomine tidak dapat mengelak dari pahit yang ia cecap.

"Apa kau masih berpegangan padanya, Tetsu?"

.

.

.

"Tetsuyacchi, _okaeri-ssu!"_

Berisiknya Kise menyambut Tetsuya pada detik pertama ia melangkahkan kaki ke lobi Ayakashi-Kan. Ia menatap horor pada kedua lengan si anak ayam yang terentang lebar.

Aomine sigap menahan jidat klien hiperaktifnya itu dengan satu tangan sebelum ada korban jiwa. "Ngapain kau, Kise?! Kalau Tetsu epilepsi karena pelukanmu itu, memang kau mau tanggung jawab?!"

"Pelukan Kise-kun itu mematikan." tegas Tetsuya datar, wajah mengimitasi talenan. Nada bicaranya _flat_ tanpa simpati.

"Ki-chan ini gimana sih! Tetsu-kun, kan, baru saja sembuh!" Momoi ikut menimpali, jiwa protektif akan hal-hal imut pun tersulut.

"Kalian semua jahat- _ssu!_ " Kise merengek berlinang air mata. Tetsuya dapat melihat buntut dan kuping rubah imajiner yang loyo akibat penolakan berbasis fakta.

Melihat wajah yang sungguh melas itu, Tetsuya akhirnya luluh. Kantung kertas berisi belanjaannya diserahkan ke Aomine, mengabaikan _'oi!'_ yang terlontar dari orang yang dimaksud. Postur tubuh ditata sedemikian hingga, undangan untuk sebuah pelukan.

"Satu saja, Kise-kun." Kata-kata itu dibubuhi sunggingan senyum yang nyaris transparan.

Melihat keunyuan pemuda yang biasa disangka triplek itu, otak Kise korslet dalam sekejap. Yang biasanya ceriwis tak tahu diri menjadi diam seribu bahasa. Dengan langkah gontai, bocah yang terjebak dalam tubuh pria dewasa itu tumbang ke rengkuhan Tetsuya.

Ia agak keberatan menahan beban lelaki yang tingginya menyundul batasan ranah keterlaluan itu, namun narasi internal Tetsuya mengerem dadakan ketika merasakan betapa eratnya Kise berpegangan padanya.

"Tetsuyacchi, syukurlah…" Inhalasi disela sentakan halus. Kise mati-matian membendung tangis yang mulai menyembul di ujung tenggorokan. "Kita semua khawatir, khawatir sekali. Aku mengira akan kehilangan seorang teman…"

Punggung yang lebih besar dijatuhi ritme tepukan yang teratur. Kise Ryouta adalah pribadi yang identik dengan tawa dan keceriaan. Kesedihan adalah hal tabu yang tidak pantas singgah di paras rupawannya.

"Aku ada di sini, Kise-kun." Gumam Tetsuya lembut, menempelkan sebelah pipi ke surai secerah matahari.

Sejurus kemudian, Tetsuya merasakan satu pasang lengan lagi yang berusaha melingkari tubuhnya dan Kise. Momoi bergabung dalam sesi peluk-pelukan mereka dengan vokal yang agak bergetar, " _Mou,_ Ki-chan… aku jadi pingin nangis juga lho."

Dengan lingkaran mereka yang semakin bertambah anggotanya, Tetsuya berpaling ke Aomine yang terhenyak menyaksikan pemandangan penuh haru itu.

Daripada dituduh tidak berperasaan, yang paling redup dari empat sekawan ikut _nimbrung._ Tiga kepala berbeda diusap bergantian. "Kalian semua jangan nangis," Aomine berdeham jaim.

"… kalian ngapain- _nodayo?"_

Suasana reuni hancur ketika bariton asing menginvasi indera rungu Tetsuya. Lantunan simfoni _mellow_ digantikan decit miris biola rusak. Keempat insan gesit mengambil jarak ketika dihujani tatapan penuh heran dari pendatang baru.

"Ah, Midorin! Kami—kami nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Hehe." Tawa mencurigakan Momoi sangat tidak membantu. Kise buru-buru menghapus barang bukti luapan emosi. Aomine bersiul sok polos layaknya maling kepergok tuan rumah.

 _Orb_ secerah langit memindai perawakan yang jangkungnya lebih kurang ajar daripada duo kopi susu di sebelah sana. Dengan _sweater_ krem beraksen oranye dan kepala tertutup helaian klorofil, 'Midorin' mengimitasi wortel berjalan.

 _Tunggu, 'Midorin'?_

Tetsuya mengangguk mafhum. Pertanyaan **Midori** ma Kanou-sensei terputar kembali dalam benaknya.

"Sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu." Meski sudah tahu identitas sang lawan bicara, norma tata krama yang mengakar dalam diri membuatnya membungkuk hormat demi perkenalan berkesan. " _Hajimemashite_ [Salam kenal] _._ Namaku Tetsuya."

"Midorima Shintarou." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Nama sendiri dihembus dalam dengusan.

Tetsuya langsung menempatkan kenalan barunya dalam skala yang merentang dari tingkatan _sok jaim_ hingga _angkuh._

" _Are?_ Shintaroucchi, kenapa sendirian?" Usai mengusut ingus, Kise langsung merogoh informasi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Biasanya Takaocchi _stuck_ denganmu jam seginian, kan?"

Tangan berlapis perban menyundul kacamata hitam yang bertengger di batang hidung. "Takao sedang sibuk- _nodayo._ Tadi aku ingin membantu Nijimura-san tapi dia mengusirku sebelum sempat menjamah teritori dapur. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, tapi aku tidak suka menganggur- _nodayo._ "

Sepertinya Tetsuya menemukan alasan mengapa hubungan antarmanusia pemuda bersurai klorofil itu tidak selicin botak Saitama.

Dalam kata lain, _tsundere akut._

Posisi Midorima dalam buku pertemanan Tetsuya digeser ke subbab 'butuh usaha ekstra'.

"Ya, ya, terserah- _ssu_." Kise menghela napas, lelah dengan dosis _tsun-tsun_ harian junior merangkap _osananajimi_ [teman masa kecil]-nya itu.

"Itu karena kau nggak kompete—hmph!" kritikan pedas Aomine terpotong oleh tangan pucat yang membungkam bibirnya secepat cahaya.

" _Sssh!_ Biarkan Midorin bermimpi!" Momoi mendesis tajam. Gadis itu dihadiahi tatapan nyalang yang mengisyaratkan ironi.

Tetsuya mengulum senyum dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Hatinya terasa hangat oleh interaksi orang-orang baru di sekitarnya. Teman-teman baru yang berharga.

Meski begitu, masih ada yang _kurang._

.

.

.

Bunyi goresan pensil dan kertas memenuhi ruangan yang diselimuti cahaya senja. Tumpukan kertas yang penuh coretan depan-belakang semakin menggunung. Sudah mendekati malam namun inspirasi Tetsuya macet akibat suasana kebatinan yang kelam.

 _Akashi-kun, aku mengerti kenapa_

Pergerakan pensil terhenti. Sang penulis mengacak surainya gemas. Berpuluh-puluh _draft_ gagal menyampaikan isi hati.

Tetsuya tidak tahu jalan pikiran pemuda astral yang menghuni kamar di seberang koridor. Hati kecilnya kerap khawatir akan potensi-potensi respon atas surat mahakaryanya.

Mengetuk-ngetukkan instrumen tulis ke dagu, Tetsuya mengevaluasi faktor-faktor apa saja yang mendorongnya untuk menyurati tetangga depannya yang urung berkomunikasi itu.

 _Aku tidak mau Akashi-kun berdiam diri terus seperti ini. Tolong jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri_

"Bukan, bukan..."

Dahi diantukkan pelan ke muka meja. Mendesah, Tetsuya mengubah fokus pengamatannya ke matahari sore yang menebar rona oranye pada permukaan mahogani.

Batin berdesir. Tetsuya mengingat momen-momen yang mengakhiri ketentraman lelapnya. Warna yang kontras dengan kembang bakung dalam padang mimpi.

Warna yang serupa sentuhan dekoratif pada lembar suci yang tergelar di mejanya.

Pensil disisihkan. Tetsuya meraih sebuah pena. Mencelupkannya dalam kubangan hitam pekat, tangannya mulai bekerja selaras dengan perasaannya.

.

.

.

 _Tidak pantas._

Frasa itu terus diteriakkan nuraninya. Mengolok-olok kegagalannya. Menarik turun harga dirinya hingga terbanting ke bumi dan menginjaknya sampai musnah.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat dalam isolasi.

Akashi bergeming dalam posisi duduk, matanya tidak bosan memindai jejeran kata yang terketik rapi pada surat jelmaan sebuah merpati kertas.

 _Shikigami_ itu datang membawa harum kayu manis dan aroma logam sehari silam. Begitu diterima ia bertransformasi menjadi sebuah amplop yang terkunci segel lelehan lilin. Di atasnya tercap emblem berupa penggambaran artistik seekor rubah.

 _Dengan ini saya mengundurkan diri sebagai seorang_ Secret Service _dengan alasan sebagai berikut—_

Setiap kali ia sampai ke baris itu, isi perutnya seolah berlomba untuk dikeluarkan. Eksistensi lembar pemberitahuan itu mengejeknya; mengobrak-abrik kewarasan Akashi.

 _Aku tidak pantas untuk Tetsuya._

Di saat seperti ini ia bertanya-tanya; untuk apa sebenarnya ia kemari? Untuk apa ia meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya dan membanting tulang demi menerima lampu hijau untuk menjadi seorang _Secret Service?_

Bukan hanya karena hutang yang belum sempat terbalaskan. Bukan juga sebatas jatuh hati kepada seorang Tetsuya yang namanya hilang ditelan masa.

Namun karena pemuda itu telah menyelamatkannya walau sang malaikat tidak mengingat _kenapa._

Ketukan halus di pintu kamarnya menginterupsi renungan Akashi.

 _"Akashi-kun?"_

Setelah penantian yang terasa bak keabadian, akhirnya Akashi mendengar suara itu. Potongan kayu yang berdiri kokoh memisahkan mereka dihampiri dengan langkah bisu.

Kerasionalannya melarang untuk bertemu dengan si dia. Kembali mengingatkan bahwa dirinya telah _gagal._ Namun, jasadnya memberontak di bawah tekanan akal.

 _"Akashi-kun, dulu kau bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku."_ Nada ketus memupuk imajinasi akan raut Tetsuya yang merajuk. _"Aku akan tinggal di sini tak peduli sampai kapan. Agar Akashi-kun tahu rasanya."_

Akashi setia dalam hening. Punggungnya masih tersandar ke pintu. Berusaha tidak menggerakkan satu otot pun. Respirasi dilambatkan untuk mendengar pengakuan dia yang di sisi lain.

 _"Akashi-kun, aku tahu kau di sana."_ ketukan lagi, ditemani suara yang makin lirih untuk tiap detik yang berlalu.

Bermenit-menit penantian terbuang. Di satu sisi Akashi berharap pemuda itu menyerah dan enyah. Di sisi lain ia ingin mendobrak pintu, memeluknya erat dan tidak melepaskan bila takdir mengizinkan.

Namun, dari celah antara pintu kamarnya dan linoleum lantai, secarik kertas terselip masuk.

 **Semua baik-baik saja.**

Kemudian satu lagi.

 **Bukan salahmu.**

Dan satu lagi.

 **Aku memaafkanmu.**

 **Aku mengerti.**

 **Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri.**

 **Aku di sini.**

Lagi, dan lagi, dan _lagi_ ; potongan-potongan kertas krem beraksen merah _nya_ bergantian masuk melewati celah pintu sampai hampir menutupi jalan masuk kamarnya.

Setiap lembar itu bergores tinta hitam dalam _cursive_ menawan khas tangan telaten Tetsuya.

 _"Aku akan menunggumu, Akashi-kun."_

Ultimatum telah disampaikan. Kertas-kertas bertulisan berhenti menyusup ke dalam bilik berjubah gelap malam dan rembulan. Sunyi yang hendak menyusul terhenti oleh sebuah tawa hambar dari sang empunya ruangan.

.

.

.

Keputusasaan mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Tetsuya berjuang untuk membendung air mata yang mulai menggenang. Namun apa daya, sebuah isakan pelan lolos dari bibirnya.

Kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan beban raga sendiri. Ia merosot punggung duluan hingga terduduk di lantai yang mendingin. Wajah dikubur dalam kedua lutut. Kedua bahu bergetar didera tangis.

"... Tetsuya?"

Yang disebut terdiam seketika. Tetsuya mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi berusaha ia raih tanpa hasil yang berarti.

 _Cerulean_ bertubrukan dengan rubi dan emas. Akashi tampak lelah, seolah ia lama tak tidur karena suatu hal yang berkelit-kelit di kepalanya. Kedua mata yang biasanya berkilau penuh sentimen itu kini berubah sendu.

"Akashi-ku—"

Ucapannya terpotong ketika sepasang lengan kokoh meliputi figurnya. Tetsuya membeku dalam kehangatan dari seorang yang dirindukannya selama ini.

"Aku di sini." Akashi berbisik di telinganya, mengulang pesan yang Tetsuya tulis bertubi-tubi.

Bukannya mereda, tangisnya malah semakin menjadi. Sedu sedan Tetsuya ditumpahkan pada belikat pemuda scarlet yang kini menarikan jemarinya lembut di antara helai-helai secerah langit musim semi.

Untuknya, Tetsuya tak perlu mengurai perasaan dengan syair puitis. Cukup sepatah-tiga patah kata dalam pesan yang tak utuh.

Karena Akashi tak butuh banyak untuk memahaminya.

.

.

.

Akashi menyandarkan dahi pada puncak kepala yang bersandar kepadanya. Kekehan pelan melesat tatkala mendengar dengkuran halus terburai dari tubuh mungil dalam dekapan.

Sebuah kecupan ke ubun Tetsuya menjadi bukti sumpah Akashi. Takkan ada siapapun yang dapat memisahkan dirinya dari malaikat yang menganugerahi segenap keberuntungan bagi hidupnya.

 _Tidak untuk kedua kalinya._

" _Oyasumi_ , Tetsuya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **[Pojok Curhatan Author]**

Astaga, ke mana gerangan _genre_ humor yang terpampang di summary fic ini?

Phew. Bab ini panjang sangat. Berhubung TO sudah berakhir saya sempet-sempetin update. Lumayan juga buat mengisi waktu dengan hobi berkualitas.

Masa depan plot fic ini akan ruwet. Pada akhirnya lebih mirip konsep buatan sendiri soalnya makin lama coretan-coretan saya makin melenceng dari plotnya _IxB SS_ yang asli. Maklum jiwa penulis karya orisinil.

Berhubung jenis _yokai_ Tetsuya belum disebutin, saya sudah menebar hint di _ending_ dan _omake_ yang di bawah (wink wink)

 **[Balasan Review]**

 **EmperorVer (Guest):** _Thanks!_ Walau sebenarnya ini belum seberapa karena kesulitan terbesar orang multilingual adalah menghapal kosa kata. Soal Aomine, sebenarnya Momoi tidak punya agennya sendiri tapi milih Dai-chan secara nggak resmi. Resminya, si daki itu SS-nya Kise.

 **Sunsuke UzuChiha:** Ini udah _update._ Terus menunggu kelanjutannya ya!

Terima kasih buat **EmperorVer (Guest), Yuakani,** dan **Sunsuke UzuChiha** untuk fav/follow dan reviewnya! Jangan lupa meninggalkan _feedback,_ numpang lewat di kotak _review_ juga boleh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana, Takao?"

Yang ditanyai masih asyik berkutat dengan sebuah lengan. Jari-jarinya menelusuri urat dan nadi, alis terpilin dalam konsentrasi. Sesekali peluh diusap dan digelengkanlah kepala yang mulai terasa menguap.

"Ini sulit banget, Nijimura-san," ujar Takao, mengamati goresan-goresan mantra yang tak kasat mata bagi mereka yang awam. "Aku nggak pernah lihat segel serumit ini..."

"Segel?" Nijimura bersimpuh di sebelah pemuda belah tengah itu. Onyx-nya menangkap sekelebat kanji yang terpatri dalam kulit dan daging. "Ah, yang begitu?"

Takao mendesis, pucuk jarinya sekali lagi terasa seperti disulut api. Satu lagi jalinan sihir yang putus. "Iya. Biasanya dituliskan di kertas untuk _ofuda_... tapi yang ini seperti ditanam dalam tubuhnya."

Nijimura hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk. Ilmu kuno semacam ini ada di luar jangkauan inteleknya. "Kenapa kau ahli sekali soal beginian?"

Cengiran inosen menjadi balasan. "Karena aku sangat-sangat ingin melindungi Shin-chan— _ittee_!"

Tangan refleks dilayangkan untuk menggeplak kepala berhelai gagak. Sang pelaku kekerasan tidak terima jika ada yang mengumbar perasaan di tengah-tengah pekerjaan. Nijimura bukan tempat pengakuan dosa.

Sambil mengusap titik yang mulai berdenyut, Takao lekas kembali ke kegiatannya. "Lagipula, sejak Tetsuya-kun pulang, aku baru bisa lancar menyelesaikan ini."

"Shin-chan juga terus-menerus kena bala belakangan ini. Padahal peringkat Oha-Asa konsisten tinggi dan..."

Sisa dumelan disensor. Nijimura enggan mendapat informasi yang tak pernah ia harapkan. Lagipula, kenapa nama bocah biru kesayangan Akashi itu dibawa-bawa dalam percakapan—sepihak—mereka?

"Ah, ketemu!"

"Apa, apanya?" Nijimura mengikuti garis pandang pemuda satunya dan mendapati sebuah simbol tertato di lengan lelaki yang bergelut dengan Akashi.

Satu garis melengkung mirip kail pancing dan satu garis lurus pendek di kanannya. Keduanya tertoreh dalam guratan yang menyerupai jejak cakar hewan.

"Sudah kubilang, mantra itu pasti buat menyembunyikan identitas," ujar Takao kontemplatif. "Selain itu, mustahil juga ada manusia yang kebal terhadap sentuhan Akashi—Nijimura-san?"

Akal lekas diputar. Bohlam imajiner seakan menyala di sisi kepala Nijimura. Sambil merogoh saku, ia berpaling ke Takao yang keheranan. "Takao, kau bisa menghapus ingatan orang?"

"Setahuku sih, Akashi bisa—"

"Sip. Aku ada rencana." Ponsel pintar dikeluarkan. Jemari bermain di atas layar sampai menemukan kontak yang dicari. Menekan tombol _dial_ , pria itu menunggu nada sambung.

 _Piip_ —"Hello? _Shuu? Ada apa mene_ —"

Mendengar suara kawannya di sisi lain bumi sana, Nijimura menyeringai.

"Yo, Tatsuya. Kita butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

 **02.** **赤い夢** **/END.**


End file.
